Black and White Roses
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. All Human. Mystic Falls, 1864. Miss Katherine Pierce is spoiled, clever, and stubborn and the last thing she wants to do is marry. After one final mistake her parents believe that a good marriage is the only way to save her reputation. Her parents decide to marry her off to Elijah Mikaelson. Neither of them are happy about their engagement. Kalijah.
1. Ladylike Behavior

**Chapter One: Ladylike Behavior**

_1854_

"Hurry up, Kitty!" eight year old Caroline Forbes grabbed the chubby hand of her best friend practically since birth, Katherine Pierce. Her blond curls were held back together in tight pigtails with dark blue ribbons.

Eight year old Katherine Piece followed behind her, unlike Caroline her dark brown curls were messy and tangled and she had dropped the pink hair ribbons in the mud on the way here. "I'm going, Care"

"Hurry, before the sun goes down." Caroline and Katherine made it up the hill, just as the sun was about to set. They watched with awe expressions the beautiful sunset.

"Meredith is getting married tomorrow." Caroline sighed as she clutched her doll, Laura in her arms. The doll's head laid limply on its side and although Caroline had many dolls, Katherine knew she preferred this one because Meredith had given it to her when she was a baby. Meredith was Caroline's older sister and she had just turned seventeen a day after Katherine had turned eight years old. "She's nervous."

Katherine shrugged as she picked up a daisy and started pulling out the petals. She didn't have any older siblings, she was an only child and once she had asked her mother why she didn't have a baby brother of sister and Miranda had just answered that they only wanted one little baby angel and that was Katherine. "Then why is she getting married?"

"I don't know." Caroline bit her lip. "She and Mommy and Daddy were arguing about it. Meredith is going to live in Paris."

"I always wanted to go to Paris." Katherine said dreamily.

Caroline shot her an angry look. "Kitty, this means I might never see her again, maybe for a very long time."

Katherine didn't respond.

Caroline sighed as she started braiding Laura's hair. "Katherine, do you ever want to get married?"

"No," Katherine said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm never going to get married. I don't want a husband to tell me what to do."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. Summer of 1864_

"Wake up, Miss Pierce."

Eighteen year old Katherine Pierce opened her brown eyes sleepily as she sat up in her bed in the large bedroom she occupied in her home. Her nightgown was already sweaty even though it was still the early hours of the morning. This summer seemed to be the hottest one yet. "Morning, Bonnie."

Bonnie Bennett, her maid since she had turned thirteen gave a quick nod. "Your mother wanted me to remind you that church starts in two hours and that you better get going, she said to remind you that she didn't want to be shamed for arriving late to church for the fifth time in a row because you Miss Pierce wanted to use your sweet ol' time to get ready."

Katherine smirked. She had taken so long to get ready the past four times on purpose just so that they could arrive late to church and see her mother's angry expression. If there was one thing that Mrs. Miranda Pierce didn't tolerate it was ungrateful and unruly daughters.

And she had expressed more than once that Katherine was not the daughter she had expected on having. She wanted someone like the Pierce's neighbors' daughter-Elena Gilbert. Elena was sweet, good, and had perfect manners at least to everyone else and Katherine was headstrong, stubborn, and brutally honest.  
"Can you please get my bath ready, it's so damn hot."

"Miss Katherine!" Bonnie blushed. "It isn't lady like to swear! Your mother would faint if she heard you talking like that. Your bath is already ready, I'll change your sheets, miss."

Katherine smirked. "Thankfully, it's only you Bonnie."

* * *

Katherine let out a little huff as Bonnie gave one more pull of her corset strings. She could already feel herself getting lightheaded and even though she had already taken a bath she could feel the sweat piling under her chemise and corset.

Bonnie gave another hard pull of the corset strings. "Ow, Bonnie that's tight enough!"

"Yes, miss."

Katherine stared at herself in the mirror. She had been wearing corsets since she was thirteen years old, when she had been a little girl she had been desperate to wear them and now the only thing she wanted to do was burn them.

Yes, they did make her figure more pretty, but they were uncomfortable and suffocation especially on a hot summers' day. She started unlacing the strings that only minutes before Bonnie had tightened until she only remained in her drawers and her light, cotton chemise. She threw the corset on the floor. "Good riddance." She turned back to the pain stricken maid. "Please Bonnie can you get my favorite green dress?"

Bonnie gulped. "Yes, miss, but your corset-"

Katherine shook her head. "I'm not wearing that silly thing, it's too hot."

"But your mother would be most upset-"

"My mother need not know. The green dress, Bonnie."

* * *

Katherine Piece sat in the front pew dressed in a dark green dress with green lace around the collar and around the cuffs of the dress. Bonnie had rearranged her dark, shiny curls and held them back with a black and silver pedant. Katherine fanned herself with her silk fan, and instead of listening to the pastor she looked around the rest of the Mystic Falls founding families.

There was her best, well her only friend Caroline Forbes sitting in the pew next to her with her mother, Elizabeth. She was dressed in a black dress since her father had died last fall, but thankfully her mourning period was almost over.

On the next bench was the Gilberts, Isobel and John with their rebellious son Jeremy who was fifteen and their perfect daughter, Elena who was Katherine's same age and who was dutifully reading from her prayer book.

Two rows back there were the Salvatore's, Giuseppe with his twenty three year old son Damon and his eighteen year old son, Stefan.

In front of them sat the Mikaelsons', Esther and Mikael sat stiffly with their eyes on the pastor. Esther and Mikael had six children. Finn had gotten married to a London Heiress, a woman named Sage and he was living in London. Next was twenty five year old Elijah who was the picture of a perfect gentleman, then there was twenty three year old Klaus who had a brand new bruise on his chin rumor was is that he was actually a bastard child and that he was the result of an affair between Esther and the stable boy, then there was twenty year old Kol who's eyes were full of mischief and was known for flirting with every pretty girl, Rebekah was the only girl in the family and one year younger than Katherine and she was known to fall for every boy in town at least once and she was currently courting Stefan. The youngest Mikaelson, Henrik was only twelve years old.

As they exited the church, Miranda grabbed Katherine's arm. "We're going to talk to some of the folks, Katherine please I beg of you behave and act like a lady."

Katherine threw her mother a patronizing look. "Oh, don't worry Mother I'll try not to lift my dress up."

Miranda made a small chocking sound and went to speak to Elizabeth Forbes.

"There you are," Caroline squeezed her hand. "I've been wanting to talk to you, I've miss you."

Katherine laughed. "Care, we saw each other on Thursday."

"I know, but I missed you. You look pretty."

"You look pretty too."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she tugged on her black dress. "I can't wait to get out of this dress," she flushed. "Not that I mean any disrespect, but I'm just so tired of wearing black."

Katherine nodded as she caught the glance of Damon Salvatore. Damon winked at her and she blushed.

"Katherine, you shouldn't be flirting with Damon, he's five years older than you," Caroline scolded as she looked back in disgust. "And I heard that he sleeps with the maids in his house. You don't want to marry that kind of man."

"Caroline Forbes! Who knew you were such a little gossip!" she teased. "Besides I'm just flirting with him. What have I told you about men? They are just for pleasure, not for commitment."

"Careful, Caroline," Elena smirked as she came towards them arm in arm with Hayley Marshall. She hid her smirk behind her fan. "You wouldn't want to be too close to her otherwise her bad influence and bad reputation will stick on you like charcoal. We don't want our good girl reputation damage, especially by someone who's not worth it."

Katherine ignored Caroline's tug as she glared back at Elena. She pulled back her hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Hayley and Caroline gasped.

Elena glared at her while holding on to her stinging cheek.

Katherine said mockingly. "Careful, Elena you better wash that out otherwise I might infect you with my bad reputation."

"Oh!" Elena gave an angry yell like an ally cat and she pushed Katherine to the ground. Katherine hissed in pain as she pulled Elena's brown hair, Elena scratched her cheek. And without them realizing it the whole town had come to watch the battle between the two daughters of the prestigious founding families unfold.

-End of Chapter One-

Yay, new Kalijah story, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Perfect Woman

**Chapter Two: The Perfect Woman**

The Mikaelson family exited the church quietly after receiving the daily blessing from the pastor. None of his children dared make a sound for fear of making Mikael angry. He seemed to be more ill-tempered on Sundays.

Esther frowned when she saw the large group that had been formed in the middle of the front yard of the church. There was yelling, some chocked laughter, and little kids shouting with glee at the unexpected entertainment. "What on earth?"

"It's probably just boys fighting," Mikael grunted. He looked back at Esther. "Elijah, Kol, Niklaus and I will take care of it, Esther dear just head back to the carriage with Rebekah."

"And on Sunday no less," Esther frowned. She turned back to Rebekah who was anxiously raising her head back and forth hoping to catch a glimpse of it. "Come, Rebekah a lady shouldn't watch such things, let's head back to the carriage and discuss what should we serve for Sunday dinner with the Salvatore's."

Rebekah looked annoyed, but knew better than to complain in front of their father.

"Can I see please, Mama?" Henrik asked excitedly.

"No, Henrik," Esther hissed as she squeezed the hand of her youngest son. "Stay here. Your father is right, it's probably just two gruff men fighting."

Henrik and Rebekah moodily followed their mother back to the carriage, while Kol practically ran to where the action was taking place. His smiled practically lit up his whole face. "Well, I'll be dammed-"

"Kol," Mikael snapped. "Don't swear."

Kol looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, but it isn't two men fighting, it's two ladies!"

Even Mikael looked dumbfounded and apparently thought that Kol was joking because he turned back to the crowd and even him of all people was left speechless.

Elijah and Klaus who weren't used to seeing their father speechless, for the first time turned back to the crowd. Kol burst out laughing and even Klaus let out a small, chocked laugh.

Elijah saw the situation far from funny. Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce were fighting and rolling on the floor as they tried to pull each other's hair and scratch themselves. They were squealing and yelling at each other. Elena pulled Katherine's curls and scratched her face. Katherine let out a small cry and kicked Elena in the stomach with her knee. Miranda and Grayson Pierce looked like they were about to faint and Isobel and John were arguing and yelling at Katherine and Elena to stop it.

Finally, Mr. Salvatore attempted to pull Elena from Katherine. "Ladies, ladies please-"he pulled Elena slightly away and Katherine ended up punching him in the eye instead. Mr. Salvatore cursed and let go off Elena who immediately continued fighting with Katherine.

Seeing that no one was planning on doing anything, Elijah stepped forward and put both hands on Katherine's waist firmly as he tried to pull her away, but Katherine was fidgeting. "Miss Pierce, act like a lady!" he said exasperated.

"But I'm not a lady!" Katherine screeched as she digged her fingernails in Elena's cheeks.

Elijah sighed, frustrated he had only meet Katherine a handful of times and he knew that the girl could be stubborn and hard to manage, but honestly he hadn't expected it to be this difficult. He had been planning on putting Katherine over his shoulder to drag her away from Elena, but Elena suddenly sat up and pulled Katherine's dress down from the chest area as hard as she could

Without her corset for cover-up, Elena easily managed to drag down the flimsy dress material and the even thinner chemise with a simple hand pulling, exposing Katherine's left breast.

Elijah removed his hand quickly when he noticed that he was almost touching the nearly exposed breast. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Katherine. Katherine gave him a grateful smile, apparently all her anger had dissolved after this mess.

Isobel and John helped their daughter up while glaring at the Pierces while taking her back to their carriage as fast as they could.

"Katherine Susannah Pierce!" Miranda hollered as she grabbed Katherine by the arm, ignoring Elijah completely as she dragged her daughter back to their own carriage scolding her at the top of her voice.

Grayson looked at Elijah sheepishly as he gave a quick bow. "I'm very sorry, son and thank you for your help. My daughter can let her temper get the best of her at times."

Elijah nodded. "Really, Mr. Pierce is no problem."

* * *

"I love dinner." Kol said happily as he slumped into one of the stiff, French imported chairs after a wonderful dinner with the Salvatore's even though Giuseppe spended half of the time complaining about the lovely black eye that Katherine had left him.

The three oldest Mikaelson boys were alone which was rare. Esther had claimed a headache and had already gone to bed. Stefan and Rebekah were flirting and giggling in the garden while Giuseppe and Mikael walked and talked near them. Damon was teaching Henrik how to play football, a game he had learned while he was in the army.

"You love everything that has to do with food." Klaus snorted as he looked up from his painting. He put the charcoal to the side, careful not to dirty the seats.

"What do you think makes the perfect woman," Kol asked unexpectedly and Elijah and Klaus exchanged glances.

"I don't think there is a perfect woman, brother." Klaus shrugged as he returned to his painting. "Each man likes a different thing in a woman."

Kol rolled his eyes. "You sound just like mother, you're angry that you've never fallen in love."

"Be quiet, Kol."

"What about you Elijah?"

"What about me?"

"Describe your perfect woman."

Elijah looked at his little brother doubtfully, but knowing that he wasn't going to let it go, he cleared his throat. "Perhaps someone who is gentle and kind, who values tradition and family," he pictured Hayley Marshall for some reason. They had only talked a few times and Elijah had walked her home once. "Someone like Miss Marshall."

"Hayley?" Kol looked doubtful. "She's pretty I guess, but she's pretty bland. Personally, if I were to get married I'd choose someone like Miss Pierce, that woman is feisty. Did you see the way that her br-"

"Ok, that's enough." Elijah interrupted. "We're not talking about Miss Pierce's or anyone's anatomy."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Oh, Elijah don't be such a prude. You enjoyed it, I know you did."

Elijah's lip tightened.

"Brother, Elijah is not as innocent as he likes to appear." Klaus said saucily. "Remember, Celeste?"

Elijah flushed bright red. He had had an affair with Celeste, a former maid a few years back and his brothers to this day enjoy teasing him about it.

"How could we forget, Celeste?" Kol sounded positively glad. "Which do you prefer brother the French maid Celeste or the hot tempered Katherine? Personally, I like a challenge with women."

Elijah stood up. "I'm not going to stay here and listen to your idiocy. Good night."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews! They mean a lot :)


	3. Not My Daughter

**Chapter Three: Not My Daughter**

"I absolutely cannot believe you, Katherine." Miranda scolded as she pulled her daughter by the arm and led her towards the living room. Katherine looked annoyed at the way that her mother was overreacting. It was just a small fight. In her opinion, she didn't have a chance to punch Elena in her pretty little mouth.

She would rather enjoy seeing Mr. Salvatore for the next couple of days and see the bruise she had applied.

"Mother, I really think you're exaggerating." Katherine said curtly, she still had Elijah's jacket wrapped around her shoulders for fear that if she took it off her dress would fall.

"Exaggerating?" Miranda's face was red with anger. "I'm certainly not exaggerating, young lady. You got into a fight with the Gilbert's daughter in front of the entire town. Did you know how important Elena Gilbert is to the town?"

"That's because she's prissy!"

"She's the daughter of a founding family," Miranda continued, ignoring the fact that her husband had walked through the door. "Just like you are and respectable and will probably make a good marriage. But no man will ever think about marrying you, if you keep acting like this."

"Dear," Grayson said noticing Katherine's hurt expression. "Aren't you being too harsh-"

"No, Grayson I am not being too harsh and Katherine needs some disciplined," Miranda snapped. "She shamed us in front of the entire town even if she doesn't care. She exposed herself, if that young man hadn't help her out we would have been ruined by now."

Katherine trembled from anger. How dare her! How dare her mother treat her like this? Yes, she had embarrassed her in front of the whole town, but had she been humiliated enough for her to hate her own daughter?

"Miss Katherine," Bonnie murmured sympathetically as she tried to grab a hold of her arm. "Please, let's go find you some clothes-"

Katherine pulled away. She hated being rude to Bonnie because she was the only one that treated her decently.

"Dear-"

"No, Grayson all my life I have been trying to teach Katherine how to be a proper young lady!" Miranda snapped at her husband, unaware that her daughter was still standing there. "While she prefers to fight like boys, ride horses, and play in the mud no decent young man will want to marry someone like that. She wouldn't even sign up for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant even when I begged her to. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Miranda!" Grayson scolded harshly.

Katherine tightened Elijah's coat around her ripped dress. The tears were threatening to spill down any second now. "I am sorry I'm such a disappointment mother," she turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Katherine! Katherine, where are you going? Come back this second young lady!"

"Let her go." She heard Grayson tell her. "You hurt her feelings."

"She has to know, Grayson I want what's best for our daughter, but you've completely spoiled her and now she feels that she can do whatever she wants."

Katherine bit her lip. She wouldn't cry, no matter how much she wanted too. She would not give her mother the satisfaction.

* * *

"Aw, they're kissing how precious." Kol whispered sarcastically to his brothers, Klaus and Henrik who were crouched next to him. Klaus pulled the lace curtains a little more so that they could have a clearer view of their sister Rebekah and their soon to be brother in law Stefan sharing a kiss on the porch.

Henrik made a face. "That's disgusting."

"Well, would you look at that," Klaus smirked as he pulled down the lace curtains before Stefan or Rebekah could see them. "Our sister has finally trapped a man, bless her."

"Do you think Stefan is always that proper?" Kol asked mischievously. "Not everyone is as innocent as they appear."

Henrik and Klaus snickered.

"Will you three please stop interrupting our baby sister?" Elijah said annoyed as he stepped out in his riding clothes. After church and dinner he always went out on a late night ride with his horse. "Kol, Klaus act you age you're supposed to set an example for Henrik."

Kol looked at Henrik who was still laughing. "He doesn't seem to mind."

"I'll be back before night," he said. They had had dinner early and he still had about two hours before the sun set.

"We'll try not to miss you too much brother." Klaus called after him.

Elijah sighed as he went to the stables where he greeted his favorite horse, a tall black horse. He had never named her, he wasn't good with names and he just called her Horse. "How you doing, girl ready for a ride?"

The horse nodded and Elijah began riding out of town towards the countryside. He felt freer in the country than in the town, even though Mystic Falls was a small town. Here out in the open no one could judge you.  
The horse's hooves made a click, click sound as it walked and Elijah started humming quietly to himself. He was heading towards the direction of a small lake where Horse could drink and he could just stand there and relax a bit.

His mind drifted off to what had happened that morning. He had never seen two women fight before and Katherine could certainly give others a run for their money. She had been stubborn and refusing to stop until she got her way.

_I feel sorry for the poor devil that marries her,_ Elijah though.

As they began approaching the lake, he saw that for the first time he was not alone. There were shoes and stockings on the floor and a girl was splashing her feet at the edge of the lake, not caring that her feet and her dress were getting muddy.

The closer they got, the familiar the figure was. The messy brown curls, the devil could care attitude. "Miss Katherine!"

Katherine Pierce turned around and there was a scowl on her pretty face.

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Horses and Conversation

**Chapter Four: Horses and Conversation**

Elijah stopped his horse when they reached the lake and he saw the way that Katherine was stubbornly walking away from the lake. She kicked her stocking and didn't even bother putting on her shoes, she just dragged them behind her.

She sat in a nearby log and rested her chin in between her hands and raised an eyebrow at Elijah as if waiting for him to entertain her. "Well, what do you want?"

Elijah got off his horse and stared at her curiously, he almost never got spoken to like that. Let alone by a girl, but he could tell even through Katherine's proud, stubborn demeanor that she was sad and most recently had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were about two dry tears leftover on her cheek.

Elijah approach her slowly and said sarcastically. "Pardon me, I didn't know this was your property."

"It's not," she clarified. "But that does not mean that I want you here."

"You should be thanking me," he replied, aware of how arrogant he sounded. "I saved you from making an even more complete fool of yourself."

Katherine flushed as she finally removed her hands from her chin, she narrowed her eyes angrily. "I don't want you to save me, I don't need anyone to save me, especially not a man like you. If you hadn't intervene, I would have-"

"You would have what?" Elijah shrugged. "I hate to say it, miss but if I hadn't stopped you, you and Elena Gilbert would have killed each other."

"I would have killed her first." She insisted. "And I wouldn't have regretted it one bit."

"Wouldn't you?" he asked as he sat next to her on the log even though she was giving him various silent signs that he better move, though Elijah didn't pay any attention to them. "Death is a pretty big thing. Are you saying you wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt if you had managed to kill Elena Gilbert?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She hissed, "I'm merely exaggeration, of course I wouldn't kill her. Not fully anyway."

Elijah let out a small laugh. "You know I never meet a woman quite like you. Adventurous, sassy, outspoken. You're very different from the girls I usually meet, Miss Pierce."

"Are you disappointed that I'm not a stiff doll that will obey you and do as you say?"

"No," Elijah searched for the right words. "Strangely, I find that charming." He pulled out his handkerchief and dried the two tears that had stayed on her cheeks. "Have you've been crying?"

Katherine removed the handkerchief from her face. "I most certainly do not cry, Elijah Mikaelson!"

"My mistake," he ran the handkerchief down her cheeks one more time, and this time she didn't pull away. He teased her gently. "I must admit, I never saw a girl fight like that before."

Katherine looked suprisily pleased with the comment. "Really? I did let my anger get the best of me."

"Why were you crying? You weren't feeling guilty for hitting Elena Gilbert will you?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, she started making little circles in the dirt with her bare toes. "I got into a fight with my mother. She hates me."

Elijah grew uncomfortable. It was obvious that Katherine did not get along with her mother, he himself did not get along with his parents, but these topic were usually kept silent so he wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Katherine."

"Maybe she doesn't hate me, but she sure is disappointed in me," she replied bitterly. "I guess, I just wasn't the daughter she always wanted. I'm not kind, or polite, or ladylike in any way." She looked down. "Ever since I was little I always preferred to play in the mud rather than with dolls and I always wanted to wear trousers instead of dresses. I think she was hoping that I would grow out of it, but I never did, and even though I tell myself I don't care . . . it still hurts." The tears burned her eyelids and she angrily brushed them away.

Elijah traced the handkerchief around her eyelids again and much to her surprise, petted her cheek. Katherine saw that they had the same shade of brown eyes. "Your mother loves you, Katherine I'm sure of it and she will understand to accept you for the kind of person that you are."

"Do you ever have fights like this with your own parents," she mused. "Something tells me that you're their golden child."

"That was Finn, actually before he left for London actually," he pointed out. "My father and my brother, Klaus they sometimes fight." He trailed off, not wanting to speak.

Katherine decided not to push it, instead she walked towards his horse and petted its mane. "He's so cute." The horse nudge her face against her cheek.

"It's a, she actually." Elijah corrected.

"Even better," she stroke the horse's long nose. "What's her name?"

He shook her head. "I didn't give her a name."

"Why not?"

"I'm not good with names."

"That's not a good excuse," Katherine's voice turned into a low coo, a voice that Elijah had never heard before and she was now using it on his horse. "You're such a pretty horse, you deserve an even prettier name."

Elijah felt droplets of water falling on his face. He frowned, drat it was going to start raining soon. "Miss Pierce, we should really be going soon before the rain starts to get worse."

Katherine nodded as she went back to the log and rolled her stockings into a small ball and wore her shoes without stockings. She was still wearing Elijah's coat so it was protecting her from the bitter chill. She turned back to him and waved. "Goodbye!"

Elijah looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She said as if it should have been obvious.

Elijah still looked confused. "Miss Pierce, I can take you home, we both fit on my horse."

Katherine approached him and he was sure that she was going to get on the horse, when instead she said. "I am perfectly capable of walking myself home, Mr. Mikaelson, I most certainly don't need you to take me."

Elijah started to get annoyed. Any decent, reasonable person would just take his offer, but he knew that Katherine was anything but reasonable. "Miss Katherine, I insist. It is no trouble taking you home. By the time you get home there will be a storm and you will probably catch pneumonia."

"I'll risk it, Mr. Mikaelson." She shot back sweetly. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure you are." His voice was calm as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the saddle ignoring her shrieks of protest. "But I'm not risking your life."

"That wasn't very nice," she huffed angrily. "I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman."

"I am a gentleman, Miss Pierce," he said sarcastically as he sat behind her, holding the reins of the horse tightly. "Anyone else would have let you freeze to death for being so stubborn."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	5. Marmalade

**Chapter Five: Marmalade**

"Are you going to pout and frown the entire ride back home?" Elijah's voice was playful as the horse galloped back towards town. Since Katherine's house was located at the end of the town, they didn't have to pass through the middle and therefore no one from town had to witness Katherine and Elijah galloping together.

It was still sprinkling, but unlike Elijah's prediction, it hadn't fully started to rain yet which only seemed to irritate Katherine's temper ever more, she could have walked from here!

She had ignored all polite attempts at conversation and it seemed that Elijah had finally given up when he started talking again once they were almost closed to home.

"I am not pouting," she snapped. "I just don't feel like talking that is all."

"I just find it amusing that you easily get angry at the smallest things," he continued. "I was just offering you a ride home."

"And I told you," she continued through gritted teeth. "That I could take care of myself, but you refused to listen to me and it's clearly not raining."

Elijah shrugged, he had noticed that the weather was turning warm again. So it had been a light sprinkling, so he had been wrong. Why couldn't Katherine just accept it, instead of glaring at him as if he had thrown her against the building and not simply forced her on top of his horse?

They didn't speak again until they reached Katherine's plantation style home. It was a large, white two story house with green shutters and a wood oak door. It was too big of a home for three people, Katherine thought and she remembered feeling lonely when she had been a child.

Elijah stopped the horse and he got off and offered Katherine a hand to help her out, but Katherine ignored him as she jumped out of the horse. Elijah mumbled something under his breath and with quick, determined steps she started walking towards the house even though she wasn't looking forward to being yelled at by her mother.

She stopped short when she heard footsteps following behind her. "Why are you following me?"

"I just want to make sure you get home, all right." Elijah replied innocently.

"I know perfectly well, where my own house is, Mr. Mikaelson." She snapped back, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. She did not need Elijah to walk her home like she was an unruly child.

Before either of them could protest anymore, the door swung open and Miranda came outside practically screaming. "Katherine! Thank the Lord, you're safe," she gave her a tight hug which surprised Katherine since she couldn't remember the last time her mother had hugged her. "You were gone for hours, I thought-"her voice trailed off and she looked at Elijah curiously. "Hello, Mr.-"

Elijah who had been waiting patiently for the mother-daughter reunion to be over, gave a small bow. "Mikaelson, ma'am. You must know my parents, Esther and Mikael from church."

Miranda nodded eagerly as she turned from Katherine to Elijah, putting the pieces together. "Were you-"

"I saw Miss Pierce walking back home and since it was starting to rain, I offered her a ride." He lied smoothly. "I must be going now, my parents are expecting me. Good evening, Mrs. Pierce, Miss Pierce."

"Goodbye, Mr. Mikaelson," Mrs. Pierce waved back, in an unusual cheery voice. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home."

When Elijah left, Katherine was positive that her mother would start lecturing her about being proper, but instead she looked at Katherine curiously, all of her anger forgotten. "Did you have a nice ride with that young man, Katherine?"

Apparently, it didn't matter if her young and only daughter had been alone with a man that was several years older than her as long as it lead to a marriage proposal.

"It was interesting mother," she said coolly as she walked back to the house. She desperately wanted to get new stockings.

"But what did you talk about?" Miranda continued nosily. "I hope you weren't being rude-

"Honestly, mother," Katherine opened the door. "I rather just forget about it."

* * *

The next morning Caroline visited Katherine, and the two girls talked politely about new dresses and about the people that were settling in Mystic Falls, but as soon as Miranda stepped out to visit Mrs. Whitmore Caroline asked Katherine, what she really wanted to know.

"What happened, after you came home," Caroline squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. It was obvious that the black dress was making her hot. "Did you get into a lot of trouble with your parents?"

"My father just stood in the background," Katherine shrugged. She had been fighting with her parents a lot since she turned thirteen and everything was like clockwork, she and her mother yelled at each other and her father just stood in the background and waited for the fight to be over. "My mother and I argued and then I went to the little lake and I meet Elijah, it started raining and he took me home."

Honestly, she hadn't been planning on telling Caroline, but the words had slipped out before she could stop herself and Caroline's reaction was exactly what she expected it to be.

Her blue eyes widened and she started squealing. "Really? What did you talk about? What kind of person is he? I meet him before and he is very polite and-"

"I didn't like him." She interrupted moodily.

"Why not?"

"Because." She tried to think of an excuse. "He tried to tell me what to do. I told him I didn't want to get on his stupid horse, but he forced me too."

Caroline laughed. "That is what got you so upset? Katherine, that is so silly!"

* * *

Was it wrong to sneak into someone's stables unwelcome? Katherine peeked through her side, then quickly tightened the ribbons that were connected to her hat under her chin, hoping that this would make her invisible.

She knew she should be on her best behavior especially after her fight with Elena, but she couldn't get Elijah's horse out of her mind. She had always wanted a horse, and besides the annoyance she had felt when Elijah had forced her to come home with him she had been secretly glad to ride a horse.

So after breakfast she had managed to sneak inside the Mikaelson family stable. She found Elijah's horse easily. It was waiting in the last stable.

"Hi, girl," she cooed as she opened her small, drawstring purse and pulled out a few pieces of sliced apple. She held one up and the horse ate it up. "It's not your fault that such a pretty horse like you, has to live with him."

"Um . . . hello. Were you coming?"

Katherine flushed and she dropped the bag with the apple slices. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with his brothers or something?

Elijah picked up the bag of apple slices and handed them to her. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to frighten you. I wasn't expecting you here."

"Yes, sorry I just came to offer some apples to your horse, what was her name again?" she stammered.

"I told you, I'm not good with names."

"Well, she needs a name," she huffed a she petted the horse's long black mane. "Your name is going to be Marmalade."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter Six: Jealousy**

"You and little Miss Katherine? I never thought it would be possible for all the mighty, prudent Elijah Mikaelson."

Elijah put down his book and glared at his baby brother. "What is it, Kol?"

Kol shrugged, doing his best to appear innocent. "Nothing is the matter, just yesterday, however I was taking a stroll when I heard you and Miss Katherine talking about that filthy horse. What did Katherine name her? Oh, yes Marmalade."

Elijah flushed. He hadn't been aware that anyone had been in the stables, he was sure that Kol and Henrik had been committing mischief. Though he was a bit glad that it had been Kol and not Mikael. "The conversation that I and Miss Pierce had is none of your business, Kol."

"Temper, temper," Kol continued teasing him, loving the way that Elijah was looking uncomfortable. "Are you courting, Miss Pierce?"

"No," Elijah slammed the book down on the coffee table, harder that he should have. "I could never court such a stubborn, strong willed woman."

Kol shrugged. "That is a relief," he gave him a mischievous smile. "Maybe I will start to court her, then."

Elijah shrugged, trying not to appear bothered over the thought of Kol and Katherine courting . . . dancing . . . kissing. He shook his head, why was he even thinking this? He stood up. "I'm going out."

Kol nodded as he watched Elijah leave the room, at least he had managed to annoy his older brother before lunch. He desperately wanted a cigar.

"Kol."

Kol flinched as he turned around and stared at Mikael. "Yes, Father?"

Mikael peered at him with clear, blue eyes. "Is your brother interested in Miss Pierce?"

Kol bit his tongue and started feeling guilty. He had wanted to make Elijah, uncomfortable, but he also didn't want Elijah to get into trouble, especially with their father. It was clear that Mikael had heard some of the conversation, though Kol didn't know how much.

"I don't know father," he responded vaguely. "He seems to have started talking to her more."

Mikael nodded, thinking this was an appropriate response. "Yes, I see," he murmured to himself as he glance towards the direction that Elijah had left. "Yes, it's time that Elijah settled down and got married."

* * *

Katherine had been behaving all week, so Miranda had decided to "reward" her by letting her attend the luncheon that April Young and her parents were throwing that afternoon. Honestly, Katherine would rather go visit Marmalade (this time without Elijah) or spend a quiet afternoon with Caroline than go to a stupid luncheon where everyone would be looking at her as if she were the devil herself, for what happened with Elena last week.

But this week Caroline was finally done mourning the death of her father and she was really excited to start going out again and wearing dresses in another color other than black, that Katherine didn't have the heart to say no to her.

So on that hot summer day, she let Bonnie help her put on a pale blue dress with a pink sash with a sprinkle of roses and she wore her new straw hat with the blue ribbon. Thankfully, her mother was sick and wouldn't be able to accompany her which suited Katherine perfectly, since she didn't want to hear her lectures.

She was a little bit disappointed when no one made a comment to her about last week's fight, they all kept a polite distance except Elena who scowled and glared at her whenever she saw her (though Katherine was happy to admit that she still had a small bruise on her left cheekbone.)

"I'm going to the ladies' room." Katherine announced to Caroline and April, who were busy chattering. April was a nice girl and all, but it irritated Katherine that she always seemed so happy.

She was just about to open the door of the ladies' room when she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her outside into the adjourned balcony. She recognize the blue eyes and devilish smile. "Damon."

"Katherine." He murmured. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She murmured back as she kissed him, forgetting the fact that inside there were a dozens of people that could see them. They heard the doors of the balcony click open and they pulled back.

Standing in front of them was Elijah with a raised eyebrow and looking back and forth between Damon and Katherine.

Damon cleared his throat. "Excuse me." Elijah grudgingly let him past.

Katherine and Elijah stood staring at each other in awkward silence, until Elijah said coldly. "I'm glad to see that you're not sad anymore." He continued. "If Damon Salvatore was the key to making you happy I would have brought him to you earlier."

Katherine scowled, trying to hide her embarrassment about being caught. "You do not know anything, Elijah!"

"I don't?" he raised an eyebrow and continued sarcastically. "Then by all means please enlighten me over the fact that you and Damon Salvatore of all people are kissing outside, while the rest of society in just a few doors away."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and said mockingly. "Damon Salvatore of all people? What do you mean by that? He's a founding member like us."

"Damon is a-"he pressed his lips tightly together, refusing to continue. "Well, now I can see why your mother is worried about you."

Katherine's face turned bright red with anger. How dare he? How dare he judge her? What did he know? What she and Damon did, was none of his business. Katherine raised her fist wanting to wipe that smile off his face.

Elijah easily grabbed her wrists and put them down, smirking. They both stared at each other with angry eyes, "Oh, I hate you Elijah Mikaelson!" she snarled a she removed her wrists from his hands. She grabbed the hem of her skirts, returning to the party and leaving Elijah alone.

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. A Wife for a Mikaelson

**Chapter Seven: A Wife for a Mikaelson**

"Thank you, Hilda." Esther nodded towards the small maid who seemed capable enough to stumble with her own two feet. Hilda nodded and blushed and bowed at least a dozen times before scurrying back towards the kitchen.

Mikael grunted from the loveseat across his wife. "It seems you can't find decent help anymore."

Esther nodded. "Well, Hilda is better than nothing and she'll learn." She took a sip of her tea. "Now what did you want to talk about, dear?"

"I think it's time for Elijah to get married. He is at marriageable age already."

Esther nodded and didn't question her husband. She wanted to keep him in a good mood, because when Mikael was in a bad mood they all suffered, besides he usually managed to pick good spouses for their children. He had managed to get Finn engaged to a London heiress after all it was only natural that Elijah would be next. "Who do you have in mind, dear? I've been thinking as well and I'm torned between Miss Hayley Marshall and Miss Davina Claire."

"Not, not them." Mikael took a deep pause. "I was thinking Miss Katherine Pierce actually."

Esther looked shocked. "Katherine?" It had only been a few weeks since Katherine had gotten into a fight with Elena Gilbert, and she was surely not the girl she would think about for her oldest son. "Are you sure, dear? I don't think she's right for Elijah, perhaps Klaus-"

"Klaus?" Mikael snorted at the thought. "No, Katherine needs someone to tame her, she's already enough trouble as she is. And if there is one person that can handle her is Elijah."

Esther stayed quiet, she didn't defend Klaus, but she wasn't happy with Mikael's treatment of the boy either. "May I at least ask why Miss Pierce of all the girls in Mystic Falls?"

"Easy, her parents are desperate for her to get married." Mikael said as if it should have been obvious. "She is the only child from a good family and they are more than willing to provide a good dowry. If you don't have any objections I'll ask Elijah tonight."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Young for the luncheon," Katherine said with exaggerated sweetness to short, plump Mrs. Young who was narrowing her eyes at two maids that had been gossiping and then quickly returned to their work. "It was lovely."

Mrs. Young pursed her lips and looked apologetic. "Leaving so soon, dear?"

Katherine nodded and manage a small frown even though she was boiling with anger. She knew that Caroline would be angry that she was leaving so soon, but she doubted that she will be able to stand looking at Elijah's arrogant face for the rest of the afternoon. "I'm afraid that I'm feeling a bit ill. I better go home and rest."

"Oh, I hope you feel better, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Young."

Katherine managed to avoid Caroline and Damon completely by slipping through the front door without saying goodbye to anyone, but she only managed to get a few steps from Mrs. Young's doorstep when she heard an irritably familiar voice said. "Leaving so soon, Miss Pierce? I do hope I didn't spoil your moment with Mr. Salvatore."

Katherine felt her anger boiling over as she turned around and faced Elijah who was less than two feet behind her. "I have nothing to say to you."

Elijah shrugged. "I am returning home as well, I thought we could accompany each other."

"I rather walk home with a snake, but thank you for asking." She said sweetly. Her house wasn't far from here, so that's why she hadn't taken the carriage, she prefer to walk but now she was seriously regretting it.

Elijah didn't budge and instead he continued walking next to her. Not knowing how to brush him off, Katherine decided that the best thing to do was to ignore him.

"Are you interested in, Mr. Salvatore?"

"No," she snapped. "We're just very good friends."

"Well, how good is it that you're being so affectionate to your friend." Came Elijah's snarky reply.

Katherine huffed and tightened her grip on her tiny drawstring purse. "What I choose to do or not to do with Mr. Salvatore or any other man is none of your business and I would appreciate it, if you stopped asking me about it."

"So you're going to be his mistress from now on?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. "That's not much of a lifestyle, Katherine. You deserve better."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "How about you let me decide what it's better for me? I would certainly appreciate it."

* * *

"That hat looks beautiful on you!" Caroline exclaimed two mornings later. Katherine and Caroline were standing in the middle of Mrs. Reynolds's hat shop for ladies doing some shopping.

Katherine glance at the large mirror in front of her. She cocked her head to the side. "Does it?" The hat was made of white velvet with little dry pink roses and baby's breath on the side.

"Katherine, you know it makes you look beautiful."

Katherine took off the hat and handed it to Mrs. Reynolds's. "I'll take it, please send the bill to my house."

Mrs. Reynolds nodded as she put the hat in a cream colored box and handed it to Bonnie. "Will do, Miss Pierce."

Caroline and Katherine began riding home in silence in the Pierce's carriage until Caroline blurted out. "Did Elijah walk you home after you left the luncheon early?"

Katherine gritted her teeth. "He followed me, I didn't exactly ask for his company."

"Don't be mean, Katherine." Caroline replied. She paused for a second. "So are you two courting? You've been spending a lot of time together."

"We are definitely not courting!" she replied hotly.

Caroline looked disappointed. "Oh, I just thought. . ." she trailed off.

Katherine shook her head, her curls bouncing back and forth. "There is certainly nothing going on between Elijah and myself and there never will be."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, Father?" Elijah stepped into his father's office, trying not to sound too surprise. His father rarely spoke to him in private, he rarely spoke to him at all he preferred to spend his time smoking and insulting Klaus.

"Elijah." Mikael gave a curt nod as he handed him a glass of whisky. "Yes, son I wanted to speak to you. How would you feel about marriage?"

Elijah nearly chocked on his drink and said wearily. "Marriage, father?" Why would his father bring up the subject of marriage? Up until recently the only females he had talk to had been his sister, his mother, and his horse Marmalade.

"Yes," he said impatiently. "Your brother Finn already married and your sister is getting married to the Salvatore boy in a couple of months. For God's sake Elijah, you're twenty five years old, haven't you at least found a nice girl you fancy."

"Well, no." he frowned. "Though I suppose you have someone in mind."

"Well, yes." He admitted. "Though it's your choice in the end. How would you feel about marrying Miss Katherine Pierce?"

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. To Marry or Not to Marry

**Chapter Eight: To Marry or Not to Marry**

Katherine looked up from the handkerchief that she had been sewing. She had been planning on sewing it with little yellow roses, her initials, and if she could manage it a small outline of Marmalade.

She let out an annoyed grumbled under her breath when Miranda entered the room fanning herself with a black lace fan. Her face was still pale, which meant that she was still feeling ill, but there was a rare, pitch smile on her face that disappeared when she heard Katherine.

Miranda frowned. "Don't make that noise, Katherine it is hardly ladylike at all."

Katherine murmured an apology.

"I have marvelous news, darling simply marvelous news!" Miranda smiled a pretty smile as she sat across her daughter in the loveseat across from her. Katherine couldn't help, but be suspicious, the kind of news that her mother considered marvelous wouldn't make Katherine happy.

"What kind of news, Mother?" Katherine asked slowly.

Miranda leaned forward and whispered letting out a little squeal. "We have a marriage proposal for you!"

Katherine froze as she gaped at her mother. Her entire world seemed to be crumbling as her mother said those little words. "What?"

"A marriage proposal, darling." Miranda oblivious to Katherine's discomfort. "Your father and I were going to wait a few more weeks, until your nineteenth birthday, but I couldn't wait. Isn't this wonderful news, Katherine?!"

Miranda tried to embrace her, but Katherine pulled back sharply. She glowered at her mother. "Excuse me mother, but who is going to be my husband if you don't mind my asking?"

Miranda let out a giggle. "Oh silly me!" she tried to hold in her glee and said in a hush voice. "A few days ago Elijah and Mikael came while you were at dinner with the Forbes. Elijah came to ask your father for your hand! Your father looked so surprise and so please, he never believed that you would marry a Mikaelson. Not in a mean way, dear."

Katherine was too angry to care about her parents' insults. She just tightened her jaw together and gripped the needle in her hand until her fingers bleed.

Miranda removed the needle and used the unfinished handkerchief to clean up the few drops of blood. She notice Katherine's upset face. "Oh no, Katherine do not be this way! There is no reason for you to be angry, this will be a wonderful opportunity."

"Mother," Katherine said tightly, trying to control her temper. "I do not, and I will never want to marry Elijah."

Miranda sighed. "Don't be difficult, Katherine. You may never have this chance again, it will make your father very happy. Please, accept the proposal."

Katherine scoffed. "This is unbelievable, you selling off your daughter to the highest bidder."

"Katherine!" Miranda hissed pulling on her arm. "You know perfectly well that, that is not true. We just want you to have a good marriage, to be happy, or do you want to be an old maid for the rest of your life?"

Katherine picked up her skirts. "I rather be an old maid for all eternity if it meant that I didn't have to marry Elijah."

* * *

"Right here is good, Henry." Katherine gave a curt nod to her driver Henry as he stopped the carriage in the middle of town. The streets were crowded for the decorations of an upcoming festival and the carriage wouldn't be able to go through. But at least the Forbes place wasn't far from here.

"Are you sure Miss Katherine?"

"Yes." Henry got out of the carriage and opened the door and helped Katherine get out of the carriage. "Thank you, Henry. Please pick me up in an hour."

Henry nodded. "Yes Miss Katherine."

Katherine began walking towards the Forbes residence, trying to keep her mind in other subjects, but unfortunately everything came back to the subject that she was avoiding. Her impending marriage with Elijah Mikaelson.

It hadn't crossed Katherine's mind that Elijah would propose to her. She had thought that they had been starting to act friendly towards each other, but that their small friendship had been ruined when Elijah had caught Katherine and Damon kissing and he got annoyed, even angry.

Why would he proposed to her if he was angry with her?

The Mikaelson family were wealthy so they didn't need the money, and Elijah was a true gentleman he could marry anyone he wanted and instead he choose to marry Katherine. Which truth be told only confused her even more.

"Why, Katherine what a lovely surprise!"

Katherine shut her eyes tightly. As if her day couldn't possibly get any worse she had to come face to face with Elena Gilbert. She had been avoiding Elena in weeks and she was still a little proud over the fact that Elena's face was still scratched a bit.

She was dressed in a brand new dark blue dress and pearls, but what really stood out was the giant diamond ring on her wedding finger. Elena was engaged?

Elena noticed her face and let out a little giggle. "Oh, I'm being very rude. I suspect you haven't heard the news."

Katherine didn't offer a response.

Elena's smile grew showing off her beautiful white teeth. "I got engaged yesterday. Damon Salvatore, Giuseppe's oldest son propose! Isn't that wonderful, Katherine?"

"Wonderful." She said dryly. She couldn't hide the shock from her voice and face. Damon had always told Katherine that he hated Elena because she always acted like she was better than anyone else, but why would he propose to her?

Elena sensing that she had gotten through what she wanted Katherine to feel gave a cheery little wave. "Good afternoon, Katherine."

Katherine ignored her as she kept walking, looking at the floor concentrating on her own thoughts.

"Miss Katherine?"

Katherine looked up and saw Elijah riding his horse Marmalade. Marmalade gave a little nod towards Katherine, but she was too upset to greet her. "Miss Katherine, are you all right? You don't look well."

"I'm fine." She replied curtly. "That is none of your concern. Excuse me." She kept walking towards Caroline's house.

"Katherine, I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I told you that is none of your concern!" she snapped, even a little surprise of how angry she spoke those words. "And I would appreciate it, if you left me alone."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Typical Young Love

**Chapter Nine: Typical Young Love**

"I am not going to leave you alone, when you are obviously upset!" Elijah shot back, annoyed with her response. He was tired of her anger, or her hostility, of her sassy remarks. He couldn't believe he had actually agreed to marry this woman, who by now he was certain that she was insane.

"I am not upset!" she hissed back at him, then lowered her voice when she saw a pair of twin girls staring at her curiously. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to visit my friend, Mr. Mikaelson."

Before Katherine could walk another step, Elijah asked casually. "I know I haven't asked you officially Miss Katherine, but since I heard your mother bragging to Mrs. Briggs. I must ask will you be accepting my proposal?"

"No, I will not be accepting your proposal, not now, not ever." She said firmly. "Why did you ask me? I was certain that I wasn't the pure, innocent girl you were expecting."

Elijah gritted his teeth. "It was just a simple question, will you accept or not?"

"And you already heard my answer, no I will not accept to marry a man, who has probably never kissed a woman in his stiff and boring and proper life!"

Elijah grabbed her firmly by the waist and pulled her forward as he tried to kiss her. Katherine turned her face to the side and refused to turn around until he let her go.

Elijah looked at her with a combination of annoyance and hostility. "So you will kiss Damon as much as he pleases, but you won't kiss me. I think I know now the kind of men you attract, Miss Pierce."

Elijah felt the sharp, sting of a slap against his cheek.

When he looked back in front of him Katherine's face was flushed bright red with anger, her brown eyes were bright and even he could tell that she was holding back the tears. She lowered her hand.

"Katherine, I'm sorry-"

"I not interested in hearing your apology." She replied coldly. "And don't you dare speak to me again."

* * *

Katherine ran as fast as she could. She would not let the tears pour down her face, she would not let anyone see her cry. Henry and the carriage would be long gone by now, but she was glad. She could run faster than the carriage, she guessed. Besides at this moment it felt good to run, she needed to get out this anger from her chest.

She was just glad that everyone else was so busy preparing the festivals that they didn't pay attention to her at all.

When she finally reached her house she found out that her new pink skirt was covered in dust and dirt. Elijah needed to buy her a new dress. She didn't wait for the butler to open the door, she turned the handle and grabbed the messy skirts as she forced herself to climb up the stairs towards her room.

Bonnie who had been polishing silverware looked up startled. "Miss, Miss Katherine, are you all right?"

Katherine ignored Bonnie's concern look as she hurried up the stairs and closed the door of her room. She sat at the edge of her bed and grabbed a small, violet pillow and squeezed it tight, letting her anger dissolve. Damn him, damn him. She hated him, she hated him, and she felt the tears pour down her face. First he had tried to kiss her and then he had basically called her a whore.

She dropped the pillow on the floor and she cleaned up the tears. She wasn't going to cry over Elijah anymore.

* * *

A moment pause before Caroline nervously and awkwardly looked up from her lap which she had been staring at for the past fifteen minutes ever since she had arrived at the Pierce's home. Katherine had sent a message with Bonnie and asked her to come over to her house instead.

But so far neither girl had utter a single word.

Caroline bit her lip. Maybe this was time to share her news.

"I-"they both began.

"You can share first," Caroline offered generously.

Katherine sighed. "I've been proposed to," Caroline raised an eyebrow. "By Elijah Mikaelson."

Caroline's blue eyes widened. "What? When? How? I thought you didn't like him!"

"I don't." Katherine corrected her friend, a little irritated by Caroline's childish excitement. "And I already told him I wasn't going to accept."

Caroline looked disappointed. "But why not? I know you have your differences, but he seems to be a nice person, Katherine."

"He seems to be," Katherine said bitterly. "Except yesterday when I came to see you, he was there. We argued a bit and then he tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him. He got upset and basically told me I was only good for men like Damon. He doesn't like Damon."

"Does he know that you and Damon-"

"He saw us kiss once." She said. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Damon just got engaged to Elena Gilbert and he didn't even tell me."

Caroline squeezed her hand sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Katherine. There are no good men anymore."

Katherine shook her head. "Let's not talk about it anymore. It's giving me a migraine what's your news?"

Caroline took a deep breath before she nervously announce. "It turns out my dad didn't leave us enough money when he died." She whispered. "I don't have much money left, we are basically going into poverty."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Advice

**Chapter Ten: Advice**

"You rejected his proposal?" Miranda's face grew pale and Katherine nodded, as she sat limply at the side of her bed. Miranda clutched her hands into fists. "What exactly did you say to him, Katherine maybe we can-"

"It's over, Mother," Katherine said curtly. "There is nothing to explain, I told Elijah that I will never marry him, so that he shouldn't ask me again." She held the violet colored ribbon from her dress between her fingers. She didn't understand why this was so important to her mother, nor why she and Elijah wanted to control every aspect of her life.

Miranda closed her eyes in defeat and when she opened them, her eyes seemed to be more determined. She shook her head as she stood up from the bed. "No, I won't let you destroy your life and this great opportunity." She grabbed her drawstring purse. "I will go speak to the Mikaelsons, at this moment-"

Katherine groaned. "Mother-"

"Katherine," Miranda said harshly. "It is time that you grow up and stop being so stubborn, Elijah is a nice man and he will make you happy. Mark my words, you will be married to him whether you want to or not."

* * *

When the door open of the Salvatore Estate, the Salvatore's maid, Annie answered the door. She gave a quick bow. "Miss Pierce."

"Hello," she fidgeted nervously. "Is Mr. Salvatore here, Damon I mean?"

"Yes," Annie opened the door wider. "Please, come on in."

Katherine entered the house and almost immediately Damon greeted her. He kissed her cheek. "Miss Katherine!"

Katherine didn't return his greeting with the usual flourish. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore, we need to talk."

* * *

"I didn't have time to tell you, Katherine." Damon explained himself as they walked through the gardens. "The engagement was a big surprise. The Gilberts and my father have been friends for a long time. My father had been pressuring me to settle down and the Gilberts were offering a pretty large dowry for me to marry, Elena. It was difficult to say no."

Katherine pursed her lips. "So you decided to get married for money?"

"No!" Damon said quickly. "I just felt that it was a great opportunity, with Stefan getting engaged to Rebekah Mikaelson, my father is pressuring me to marry as well. Please understand, Katherine."

Katherine shook her head and her voice shook. "I understand." She knew she had been a fool all along to think that she and Damon might actually get married, she had thought that they had just been playing until one of them got engaged. But now Damon had and it hurt.

Damon looked relieved. "Thank you for understanding." He placed a familiar hand on her waist. "Even though I'm engaged to Elena that does not mean that we have to stop seeing each other."

"You want me to be your mistress?" Katherine scowled.

Damon shrugged. "Yes, don't look so surprise, Katherine. Every married man has a mistress."

"I'm not that type of woman, Elijah." She responded bitterly, briefly hating that Elijah was right-Damon wasn't a good man. "And even though I despised Elena, she doesn't deserve this."

* * *

"We'll be back in a month," Esther fussily rearrange her hat on her head while glaring at the timid young maids, who were hastily arranging the luggage. Esther's mother had recently fallen ill and she and Mikael were going to visit her all the way to Maine, which was a long trip and Mikael was thinking of starting a business there "Send us a telegraph, for any emergency, they are faster than letters."

"I don't think that there will be any emergencies, is that clear?" Mikael turned to face his children. They nodded. "Elijah is in charge while we are gone and his word is law, understood?"

Henrik, Rebekah, and Klaus nodded trying not to snicker. Esther kissed them all goodbye before she and he husband exited the house and all the siblings gave a sigh of relief.

Rebekah fluffed her hair. "I'm going to get ready, the Salvatore's invited me to dinner."

Henrik grabbed his brand new toy airplane from the hall closet. "I'm going to go play with Sam and Joseph, I'll be back at dinner."

Now only Klaus and Elijah were alone. "It only took a matter of seconds for our siblings to disappear, speaking of which have you've notice how strange Kol has been acting? He didn't even say goodbye to our parents."

"Strange?" Elijah asked wearily. "Strange, how so?"

Klaus shrugged as he struggled to explain it. "Moody, secretive. I think he is turning into our sister."

* * *

"Miss Pierce," Bonnie shuffled nervously near the doorway of the living room where Katherine had been writing a letter to her maternal grandmother back in Boston. "Mr. Elijah Mikaelson is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

Katherine who had been expecting this, but hoping that she would be wrong, sighed. "Tell him that I don't want to see him, please don't let him come in-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Miss Pierce," Elijah said coolly as he appeared besides Bonnie. "I must speak to you, alone preferably."

Bonnie blushed and left the room.

Katherine stood up, refusing to face him as she tried to exit the living room, but Elijah stood firmly in place over the entrance, refusing to let her pass. Katherine scowled. "I don't want to speak to you, Elijah!"

"But I do, Miss Pierce," he shot back and looked exasperated. "I wanted to apologize, Katherine."

Katherine didn't look convince. "You insulted me twice in a row at the mention of Damon Salvatore. Surely, you can't expect me to just forgive you."

Elijah shook his head. "Of course not." He led her back to one of the couches. "Please."

Katherine reluctantly sat down and Elijah cleared his throat nervously. "I realize that what happened at our last encounter was extremely inappropriate and completely uncalled for. I'm, ashamed of my behavior. I shouldn't have tried to force you to kiss me, let alone insulted you and for that I deeply apologize."

Katherine seemed too softened, but she still didn't say anything. He looked up. "Miss Pierce?"

"I forgive you," she said slowly. "But I still can't accept your proposal, at least not now."

He nodded and blurted out. "Is it because of Damon?"

"No," she said. "Damon is no longer important."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Matchmaker

**Chapter Eleven: Matchmaker**

"Are you all right?" Katherine asked her friend. "You're usually happier, this is your favorite Founder's day tradition-the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

Caroline plastered a smile on her face. The Miss Mystic Falls pageant had been Caroline's favorite day of the entire year ever since she was five years old and always told Katherine that she was going to be the next Miss Mystic Falls. She had won two years ago when she was sixteen and Katherine remembered that she had been so happy that Caroline had cried actual tears. "I am happy."

"Are you sure?" Katherine frowned. "You certainly don't look happy, is this about . . . the money issue?" Katherine whispered.

Caroline nodded. "My mother is doing whatever she can to savor the rest of the money and to seclude me a proper dowry, but it's still not enough. We had to let go two of our maids yesterday," she flushed. "Katherine, if people find out that I'm poor I won't be able to stand it! Perhaps I can find a job or-"

"You can't earn money," Katherine interrupted her sharply as she fan her face. "An upper-class lady doesn't earn money, nor does she work Caroline you know that better than anyone else. If you were lower-class then perhaps you could be a nurse or work in a factory, but not in Mystic Falls."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Katherine?" Caroline sounded near tears now. "Beg?"

"No." Katherine said quickly as she eyed the people around town looking for single gentleman until her eyes landed on Klaus, Elijah's younger brother. "The only way to solve this easily and quickly is marriage. You said your mother is saving for your dowry, well then there's your chance." Her eyes focused on Klaus. "Enchant Klaus. Flirt with him. Make him love you."

"I don't want to use an innocent man for my own selfish purpose, Katherine!" Caroline practically shrieked.

"You're not using him, Caroline. People that get engaged hardly know each other in the first place. You can learn to love him and he can learn to love you," she insisted. "Klaus is a nice person all though he has a temper, but he is a great painter and a gentleman, and best of all he is a Mikaelson. If you marry him, your problems are all over."

"You sound so confident," Caroline couldn't help but say. "For someone who has rejected Elijah's proposal various times."

Katherine avoided Caroline's knowing glance as she looked at the new winner of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant-Abby Fell. "The relationship between me and Elijah is far too complicated."

* * *

"Mr. Elijah." Dora, the small maid gave a quick bow and she handed Elijah a letter with trembling arms. "This is for you. A letter from your father."

Elijah sighed as he took the letter. "Thank you, Dora."

He waited until Dora had left the room to open the letter. His parents had left two weeks ago and Elijah had no idea what his father could possibly say to him. He unfolded the letter and stared at his father's penmanship.

_Dear Elijah,_

_Your mother and I have arrived safely in Maine. Your grandmother however is still doing poorly and the doctor feels that she will be gone by the end of the month. I hope you and your siblings are well and that you're are watching them closely._

_We will arrive back in Mystic Falls in one month, and I speak to you as a man and not as a father, when I tell you this-you must make Miss Pierce love you or at the very least accept your proposal._

_I've noticed that ever since you proposed to her you have been bickering to no end, you have to stop. You are no longer children. You must show her that she needs to listen to you. The key to dealing with difficult, stubborn women is to make them love you. Buy her gifts, compliment her, make her happy and the she will be happy and pleased to obey you._

_Listen to me son, I know what is best. Make Miss Pierce fall in love with you._

_By the time I get back I hope to expect that you two are engaged and done with your squabbling._

_Your father, Mikael._

The door opened and Kol stormed inside the house looking furious and in pain at the same time. Elijah put the letter down. "Kol, where have you've been? Everyone else is asleep."

"At the pageant," he snapped, which was unusual for Kol. He was usually in a good mood.

"Have you've been drinking?" he snapped when he smelled the alcohol on his breath. That explained it, Kol got easily angry when he was drunk. "Kol, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Elijah."

"Well, you're going to have to talk about it, you've been acting strangely for weeks-even Klaus has notice." Elijah said. "You can tell me, I am not father,"

"Elijah, do you love Katherine?"

Elijah looked confused. "This isn't about Katherine, Kol."

Kol grew annoyed that he didn't answer the question, but he grew sheepish. "I have fallen in love with a women. I believe that she feels the same way about me."

Elijah relaxed, he even looked amused. "Well, Kol is bound to happen you are twenty years old, who is the girl? Maybe after father and mother comes we can-"

"No!" Kol blurted out. "You can't tell them."

Elijah grew confused

"The girl that I am in love with is not a lady that they know, or that anyone really knows."

"Kol, who is the girl that you're in love with?"

Kol hesitated before responding. "Katherine Pierce's maid-Bonnie."

* * *

"The Miss Mystic Falls pageant was lovely this year," Miranda said as Katherine and Miranda walked up their stairs towards their house. Grayson had stayed behind to talk with some of his friends, but Katherine had been forced to go early since Miranda didn't want to go home alone.

"Yes," she said though she had hardly paid attention to the pageant, she had been trying to convince Caroline to at least talk to Klaus, but her friend just blushed and shook her head at the idea. Katherine wouldn't be surprise if she was praying right now and asking God to forgive her for her sins.

It made Katherine wonder how she could be friends with someone so innocent and good.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Pierce, Miss Katherine," Bonnie murmured as she took Miranda's shawl. "You have a visitor."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "At this hour?"

Elijah cleared his throat as he walked out of the living room to greet them. "I'm very sorry to be coming this late, Mrs. Pierce. But I was hoping if I could talk to Miss Katherine, it won't take long."

Miranda straightened up. "Of course, just please not too long, we have church in the morning. Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson, Katherine."

Katherine gave a quick curtsy as she showed him to the parlor. "Please." Elijah nodded as she closed the doors. She didn't know exactly how she felt about Elijah. She was happy that he had apologize, but she still didn't want him to continue visiting her especially since she had told him that she wouldn't be accepting his proposal.

"Would you like, tea-"

"No," Elijah interrupted. "I'll make it quick, I know you must be tired. My younger brother, Kol confessed something to me today. About your maid, Bonnie."

Katherine grew puzzled. Bonnie was very polite and a good maid, She didn't know what she could do wrong. "Yes?"

"It seems that during the past few weeks, Mrs. Pierce has lend her to my mother to help with some of the extra works for the dinner parties she has been having lately to celebrate Rebekah and Stefan's engagement." Elijah squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "It seems that during that time she and my younger brother, Kol talked . . . and they seemed to have formed a union."

Katherine looked at him curiously. "Are you trying to tell me that Kol is in love with Bonnie?"

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Goodbye Friend

**Chapter Twelve: Goodbye Friend**

"You don't sound surprise," Elijah admitted. In fact Katherine looked amused which was not the reaction that Elijah was expecting.

"No, I am." She said, trying to stop from smiling. "Your tone however, suggest that I should be anything, but happy. Bonnie is so quiet and polite and your brother Kol can be quite . . . loud. I was expecting him to settle down with someone equally as loud."

"Yes, well it seems that they got to know each other in these past few weeks while they were planning the festivities in town." Elijah said slowly. "I not sure of the outcome, but I know my brother. He will want to make the relationship public, no matter what people say."

"And why shouldn't he make the relationship public?"

"Because, Katherine," he said sounding exasperated. "You and I both know that it is not proper. Not only because Bonnie is a maid, but because they are of different races. Slavery might be abolished, but that does not mean that the rest of the world will accept that type of relationship."

"Why should it matter?" Katherine demanded, her voice sounding higher than usual. It was so unfair, Bonnie deserved love more than anyone she knew.

"Because as much as we want to deny it, it matters Katherine. It is 1864 in Virginia and it matters," Elijah whispered. "People won't react kindly to it and I refused to let my brother go through that."

Katherine softened. "I understand, Elijah. I just find it unfortunate that's all."

* * *

"What?" Caroline practically shouted. It was another morning after church and the families were gathered around the church square talking. Katherine had used that opportunity to pull Caroline away. "Kol is in love with Bonnie?"

Katherine put a finger to her lips and motioned toward Mrs. Lockwood and Mrs. Donovan who were only a few feet away. "Yes, at least that's what Elijah told me."

Caroline looked at the blue sky dreamily. "How romantic."

"No, it's not romantic, Caroline. It's tragic."

Before Caroline could respond, Klaus cleared his throat. "Ladies." He gave a curt nod. "Miss Forbes, may I walk you home?"

Caroline blushed bright red and nodded without really responding. She kissed Katherine on the cheek. "Goodbye, Katherine."

Katherine watched as her friend and Elijah's brother walked towards Main Street. She had never seen Klaus express so much confidence and she guessed it was because Mikael wasn't here to insult him.

And seeing them walking so closely and talking, Katherine couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

* * *

"Thank you, Henry." Katherine nodded her thanks towards her driver a few days later as he helped her out of the carriage. The warm summer air was almost unbearable in her heavy dress, shoes, and stockings and there was no doubt in her mind that it would be ever warmer inside.

She opened the door of the house. "Mother, I'm-"her voice trailed off. "What is going on?"

Miranda was at the bottom of the stairs looking angrier than when Katherine and Elena had fought at the church. Bonnie was also waiting at the bottom of the stairs with head bend down in shame. She was dressed in an old blue cotton dress and bonnet and at the bottom of the stairs there rested two brown suitcases.

Katherine rested her little, drawstring purse against one of the marble tables. Even though she knew perfectly well what might have happened, Katherine felt the need to ask just for reassurance. "What's going on, Mother?" she repeated again. "Where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere," Miranda scowled as if it were Katherine's fault. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here to see it, but oh, well. Katherine, Miss Bennett has been asked to leave."

"Leave? Leave why?"

Bonnie refused to meet her gaze.

"I have just been informed by Mrs. Lockwood that the maid here has been seen flirting and acting inappropriately with Kol Mikaelson." Katherine's heart sunk, Mrs. Lockwood must have overhead Katherine and Caroline's conversation. "And I have fired her, no maid of mine will conduct in such a manner."

"But-"

"Miss, it's all right." Bonnie whispered quietly. "It is Mrs. Pierce's decision after all."

Katherine gulped feeling the tears well up for the maid. Bonnie had always been Katherine's favorite companion after Caroline and she had proven time and time again that she was trustworthy. Much to her mother's annoyance, Katherine hugged Bonnie. "Do you need anything clothes, food, money-"

"No, miss I'm fine." Bonnie murmured as she patted her hair. "Be a good girl, Miss Katherine. Mr. Mikaelson will make a good husband and you will have beautiful babies."

Katherine closed her eyes. "Thanks for everything." Miranda pulled her away from Bonnie.

Bonnie quietly closed the door.

"Good riddance!" Miranda said not even bothering to whisper. "You should have seen my face, when Mrs. Lockwood told me, I nearly died of shame-"

"Mother," Katherine said through gritted teeth. "Shut up."

Miranda's face turned bright red and Katherine was sure that she was going to slap her, but she didn't. Instead she just took a few deep breaths and clutched her fists together. "Have you thought about accepting Elijah's proposal?"

"I haven't actually," Katherine was looking through the screen door as she watched Bonnie's small frame walking and slowly disappearing.

Miranda gripped Katherine by the wrist. "Then you better make a decision soon," she hissed. "Because no man wants a stubborn and headstrong woman for a wife and if you reject the one man who will then you are truly a fool. You will end up in a nunnery if you keep this up."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Birthday chapter, next!


	13. Birthday

**Chapter Thirteen: Birthday**

A week later Damon and Elena's wedding ceremony was held in the church and nearly all of Mystic Falls had come to watch the couple get married. Including Katherine.

She watched as the church filled with Mystic Falls best families. She watched as Damon stood waiting at the altar, with his best man Stefan at his side. She watched as Hayley and Ellen Robbins, Elena's bridesmaid entered the church in lime green dresses.

Elena and her father, John came after. Elena was wearing her mother's wedding dress as a form of tradition and even though the dress was from another era it still looked pretty on her. The seamstress had added new pearls, lace, and ribbons.

Even though she and Damon has said their goodbyes weeks before Katherine still felt a heavy lump in her throat when the pastor said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

The wedding reception was equally beautiful, if Katherine had to say something nice about Elena it would be that she had good taste when it came to weddings and decorations. They were having the reception outside in the Salvatore's garden since it was summer.

There were dozens of tables and chairs covered in thick, white cloth and there were beautiful flower centerpieces made of roses and baby's breath. The wedding party was seated in the center, overlooking the rest of the guests. A large, white frosted cake stood at the side equally matching the beautiful decorations.

"The Gilberts must have spent a fortune." Miranda mumbled under her breath.

"Miranda, darling." Grayson said lightly as he led his wife back to the table. "It's not polite to talk about people's money."

"I know." Miranda said not sounding sorry at all as Grayson helped her in her chair. "Katherine come sit down, Damon and Elena are going to be arriving soon."

Katherine desperately wanted to leave, the church ceremony had been bad enough, and Katherine hadn't wanted to attend the actual reception. She hoped that they weren't staying long.

"Ladies and gentleman," Giuseppe said gleefully as Damon and Elena walked towards the wedding reception. "My son and my daughter in law, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."

Katherine politely clapped along with the rest of them, lost in her own thoughts. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts all through dinner. Salad. Lemon chicken with vegetables. Apple pie for dessert. Everything seemed to be going past her in a blur.

It amazed Katherine that ever since she had turned fifteen she had gone to a dozen wedding receptions, yet they all felt like the same one. Same food. Same party. Same happiness.

After the dinner dishes were cleared, Damon and Elena dance their first dance as husband and wife. Katherine watched as Damon's hand was wrapped around her waist. Elena had one hand on Damon's shoulder. And they were staring into each other's eyes like Katherine and Damon had once stared at each other. Love was fickle.

Katherine was half listening to her mother and Mrs. Fell's conversation when Elijah came towards her and cleared his throat, he offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Feeling her mother and Mrs. Fell's eyes on her she jumped quickly out of her chair and took his hand. "I would love too."

Elijah and Katherine joined the other couples in the dance floor. Elijah held one hand wrapped around her waist and the other squeezing gently her right hand. "Are you all right? You were looking bored."

"I'm all right, now." She said. "Did you take pity on me?"

He smiled. "Perhaps." He paused. "Is this hard for you? The wedding?"

"No." she said as she watched Damon and Elena giggling. "It just made me wonder how the male mind works."

He chuckled. "I feel that the female mind, might be more complicated."

"Are you referring to me?" she demanded.

Elijah chuckled as he twirled her around. "You, Miss Pierce complicated? Never."

"I admit that I sometimes can be difficult," she lowered her voice. "How is your brother Kol? I noticed he didn't come to the wedding."

"No, my brother is not particularly fond of Damon." Elijah lowered his voice. "And he is still angry and upset about Bonnie. I tried to speak to him, but he won't listen to me."

"It can't be easy for him." She mused. "But hopefully with time-"she saw Caroline and Klaus dancing nearby. "I didn't know your brother was a good dancer."

"Oh, yes he enjoys it. But the relationship between he and my father is . . . complicated." the dance ended and Elijah walked Katherine back to her table. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Pierce."

"No, thank you." She bit her lip as she looked at him nervously. "Elijah, about your proposal . . . I would like to accept that is if you still want to marry me."

Elijah kissed her forehead as his response.

* * *

Today was Katherine's birthday, except it didn't really feel like her birthday. When she had been a little girl she used to be excited about her birthday, the excitement seemed to deteriorate each year.

Today she was turning nineteen years old.

She was engaged, she could hardly believe her own thoughts. She was nineteen years old and engaged to be married to Elijah Mikaelson.

She dressed quickly with the help of her new maid, Hannah or Heather she honestly couldn't remember and walked downstairs. The entire house was still asleep, they had arrived late from the wedding last night and Katherine guessed it had to be around noon.

She was tying her bonnet under her chin when she heard someone knocking on the door. When no one answered it, she opened the door and she was surprise to see Elijah. "Elijah."

"Hello, I thought you were still sleeping."

"No, I just woke up," she opened the door further. "Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you Miss Pierce, I just came to deliver your birthday present."

Katherine stared at his startled. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Rebekah, told me," he said looking amused as he handed her a small gift wrapped in icy blue wrapping paper. "I assume you weren't expecting a gift."

"I wasn't actually. Birthdays aren't celebrated that much here."

"That's a shame. I love birthdays." He smiled. "I'll see you soon, Katherine."

Katherine closed the door and curiously took off the pink bow and unwrapped the small box. Inside was a gold heart locket. An unexpected smiled crept on her face.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Courting

**Chapter Fourteen: Courting**

"Are you sure I'm going all right?" Katherine said as she grabbed Marmalade's reins as tightly as she could. Even though the horse was a gentle horse, Katherine had never ridden a horse by herself. The closest that she remembered was riding a pony when she was six years old.

Ever since Katherine had accepted Elijah's proposal, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Even Katherine, it was less stressful being mad at someone all the time. She found out that Elijah could actually be a decent and fun person, not that she would ever admit it to him.

Marmalade gave a little jump and she giggled, her curls bouncing at the same time the horse galloped.

"You're doing fine," Elijah said. "Don't be afraid."

And it was true, Katherine had nothing to be afraid of. Even though she was riding Marmalade by herself, Elijah was holding to one of the other reins tightly to prevent Katherine from falling.

"I'm not afraid," she protested as she cocked her head to the side. "Though, I am surprise. I would have thought that a perfect, gentleman like you would want me to ride sidesaddle like a lady."

"Well, I didn't want you to fall," was his cocky return as he looked around the area. They were near the lake again, where they had first talked. "Besides, there is no one out here for miles."

Katherine smirked as she stopped pulling on Marmalade's reins. "I'm tired."

"Let me help you down." He offered.

But Katherine shook her head as she took a quick jump, almost falling to her side, but managing to land perfectly on her feet, quivering just a little. She shrugged. "I can do it by myself."

Elijah shook his head, but it didn't surprised him anymore like it would use too. He had come to realize that Katherine was the typed on woman that liked to do everything on her own. And despite his father's advice that he should "tame" her he had to admit that he kind of liked her this way.

She was unpredictable and mischievous at the same time.

"You are going to end up breaking your leg." He replied.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But not today, and a little broken leg isn't going to stop me, Mr. Mikaelson." She picked up her dark purple skirts slightly so that she could avoid tripping on them. Katherine looked over her shoulder and looked at him playfully before she started to run.

"Where are you going?" he called out.

Katherine looked over her shoulder and smiled. "You need to chase me! You need to catch me!"

Elijah started running behind her, something that was rare for him and he easily managed to catch her because her dress was so heavy. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why do you always have to run away from me?"

"Silly, it's a game." She said, her breathing becoming heavy. "You need to catch me to win."

"Well, it looks like I won." Elijah hesitated for a bit, before kissing her. He pulled away. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," she said as she pressed a hand against his cheek. "I'm glad you've won."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me home," Katherine said shyly, which surprised her. They had left Marmalade back in the stables and Elijah was walking her home. They had almost reached Katherine's house.

"It wasn't a problem," he cleared his throat as he faced her. "Did you enjoy yourself? I hope me kissing you was-"

Katherine giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, but there was still a small smile perched on her lips. "I just never expected you to get so nervous about a kiss." She traced a gloved finger above his bottom lip.

"Katherine," he murmured. "Someone will see us."

"We're engaged," she mumbled back, but she kissed him on the cheek. "We're not doing anything wrong." She picked up her skirt. "I'll see you tomorrow at church, today really was unexpected."

* * *

"Both of you kissed?" Caroline's blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she and Katherine walked through the sad looking gardens at the Forbes estate. "And you accepted his proposal? You haven't been acting like yourself, Katherine."

"I accepted his proposal four weeks ago at Elena and Damon's wedding," Katherine protested trying to hide the blush from coating her cheeks. "I haven't seen you, because another Mikaelson boy steals your attention."

"Sorry," Caroline said sounding apologetic. "The elder Mr. Mikaelson and Mrs. Mikaelson are coming back from Maine this week and Klaus feels so uncomfortable with Mr. Mikaelson around." She sighed. "I feel so bad for him, I think he is afraid that once he's back we won't be able to speak again." She looked at her curiously. "When you and Elijah kissed . . . how was it?"

Katherine picked up a loose rose and smelled it, a smile creped on her face. "It was wonderful. He was so patient and so gentle, Damon certainly never kissed me like that." She looked at Caroline. "You and Klaus have been courting for more than a month, even since his parents left. Have you two kissed? He doesn't look shy like Elijah."

"No, he isn't. Yes, we've kissed and it was very nice," Caroline stumbled on her words and then looked at the floor.

Katherine dropped the rose on the floor and looked at her friend curiously. "Caroline Forbes, what aren't you telling me?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and her lips wobbled. "I did a bad thing, well me and Klaus. Though it's not a horrible thing like murder, but-"

"Caroline, what is it?" Katherine asked. "You can tell me, I will understand."

Caroline felt a growing lump in her throat. She and Katherine had been friends since they were children. She knew that Katherine was a true friend and would never say anything to anybody about this. "Klaus and I did more than kiss . . . we consummated. And not only one time." She finished, becoming red in the face. "You must think I'm a horrible person right? For not waiting until marriage. But I just can't explain it, Katherine, but it felt so nice. The first time it hurt, but-"she bit her lip. "Am I going to hell?"

"No, you're not going to hell, Caroline." Katherine said as she squeezed her friend's hand trying to keep her own voice from quivering. It was hard imagining sweet, good Caroline breaking the rules. "You and Klaus are in love and I completely understand, but shouldn't you be more careful?"

Caroline grew annoyed. "Katherine you are my friend, but after you and Damon you are the least qualified person to-"

"Me and Damon?" she frowned. She shook her head. "Damon and I never had intercourse."

The color drained from Caroline's face. "But I thought since you two were so close-"

"We just kissed that's all." She responded as she hugged Caroline. "It's all right, Caroline. You didn't do anything wrong, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Katherine." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For being a good friend."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

And Katherine and Elijah finally kiss :)


	15. Hayley

**Chapter Fifteen: Hayley**

There was still a small trace of a smile when Elijah opened the door of his family's estate. The house was unusually quiet and he guessed that his siblings were enjoying their last moments of freedom before his parents returned this week. Overall, they had been pretty well behaved and didn't change their routines much. Henrik spended the time playing with the neighbor boys, Kol was slowly feeling better about Bonnie's departure though he still grew grim when someone mention the word maid, Klaus was falling in love with Caroline and he was more confident than Elijah remember, and Rebekah was already picking flowers for her wedding with Stefan.

So Elijah was surprised when he entered the living room and saw his father calmly drinking a glass of whisky. "Elijah." He exclaimed as he stood up and patted Elijah on the back. "I was hoping you would come home soon. Congratulations, your sister told me that Katherine accepted your proposal."

"She did." Elijah said though he was still a little confused. "I thought you weren't arriving until the end of the week."

"Travel was easier." Came Mikal's swift reply. "Your mother is upstairs unpacking with the maid, we only just arrived. So did you take my advice and make Miss Pierce fall in love with you? Sweet nothings and gifts are the only way to win the affection of women."

"Miss Pierce and I actually came to an agreement." Elijah said.

Mikael didn't seem to hear. "You can tell me after dinner, Elijah we'll talk more privately. Now where is your good for nothing brother?"

* * *

"The founder's party?" Katherine looked confused as she and Elijah walked through the garden, trying to ignore the fact that Miranda was spying them through the window. "What is that?"

"A party." Elijah said simply. "Simply celebrating the families that helped build this town-the Mikaelsons, the Gilberts, the Forbes, the Fells, and of course the Pierces." Katherine smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Katherine pretended to think about it for a moment. She traced her fingers along a bush of pale pink roses. "With you?"

"Of course with me," Elijah answered.

Katherine gave him a sly little smile. "Then I would love to go, Mr. Mikaelson. And what a perfect time, Miss Lydia, the dressmaker already finished my new dress."

Elijah offered his arm as he led her back to the house. "I'm sure you will look lovely like you always do."

* * *

The Founder's party was taking place at the Lockwood's plantation. The Lockwood's had decorated the place with fine crystal, fresh flowers, and various artifacts passed down through the years by their family.

The house was filled with both founding families and important guests by the time the Pierces arrived. Katherine was wearing a peach colored dress with a low neckline and a thin white ribbon around the waist. Her new maid had helped arranged her curls to the side and she had arranged them with a matching peach colored ribbon. Her mother's pearls that Miranda has insisted she wore were on her thin neck.

Mrs. Lockwood wearing a dark green dress came forward to greet them. She kissed Miranda and Katherine on the cheek. "Miranda, Katherine, and Grayson come on in. Katherine, darling make yourself comfortable, Caroline just arrived. Grayson, Richard is in his study. Miranda, you must come with me to say hello to Esther-"

Once her parents had left, Katherine picked up her peach skirt and started looking for Elijah. Mrs. Lockwood had mentioned Esther so the Mikaelson family must have arrived. She deliberately ignored Elena and Damon who seemed to be quietly fighting and managed to reach the end of the hall.

Then she heard a strange giggle. "Oh, Mr. Mikaelson that is too funny!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Miss Marshall. My brother Kol, told me the joke."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Katherine turned her head and the sight almost confused her. Elijah and Elena's friend Hayley were talking a little too far away from the other guests for Katherine's tastes.

She grudgingly had to admit that Hayley looked beautiful tonight in a light green dress than matched her eyes. She was smiling and nodding at everything Elijah said and Elijah seemed to be nodding back and actually looking happy.

Katherine felt an unexpected burst of anger in her belly, she tightened her hands into fists. Things between her and Elijah had been going better than she had expected, she should have known that it wouldn't last long.

She picked up her heavy skirts and walked out of there as fast as she could.

Even though she moved fast, Elijah still managed to recognize the armful of brown curls. He gave a polite nod to Hayley. "Please, excuse me, my fiancée just arrived."

Hayley looked startled. "Oh, all right."

Elijah found Katherine in the sitting room scowling, with her hands in her lap and refusing to face him. Elijah instantly sense the hostility and was confused. "Katherine, did I do something to upset you?"

"Are you sure you want to talk to me?" Katherine replied icily. "Hayley and you were enjoying your conversation so much."

Elijah grew confused.

"I saw you talking to her." She replied moodily. "You seem to enjoy her company more, maybe you should ask her to marry you instead of me."

Much to her annoyance, Elijah started laughing.

Katherine flushed. "This is not a laughing matter, Elijah!"

"No, it's not," Elijah cleared his throat. "But sweetheart, you have no reason to be jealous of Miss Marshall. We were just talking, I want to marry you. Besides the conversations we have are much more enjoyable."

"I wasn't jealous." She protested, but Elijah could see in her face that she had relaxed a bit.

Elijah smiled like he didn't believe her, he pushed a stray curl from her face. "I believe you." He mumbled as he kissed her slightly. "Though I must admit it's a nice change."

"Um, sorry to interrupt."

Elijah and Katherine removed their gazes from each other to stare at Caroline who looked near tears. "But may I please speak with Katherine?"

Elijah nodded. "Of course, Miss Forbes." He kissed her cheek. "I'll take you home, in about an hour or so."

Katherine nodded and once Elijah left, Caroline grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her towards the ladies' room that was thankfully empty, everyone seemed to be more focused on the Founder's historical artifacts collection from the 18th century and dancing.

Katherine and Caroline sat in one of the pink, fluffy chairs and Katherine wiped away the few stray tears on Caroline's face with a handkerchief. "Now are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

Caroline's lower lip wobbled, before she burst into loud tears that Katherine was afraid that they would be overheard, but thankfully no one came. Caroline mumbled a few, unclear words and Katherine had to ask her to repeat herself. "Caroline, stop crying I can't understand you."

Caroline cleared her throat and attempted to speak without crying. "Do you remember the conversation that we had a few weeks ago?"

Katherine nodded, already guessing what Caroline was going to say.

"I'm expecting a child." Caroline whispered as she lowered her head, clearly ashamed.

"Are you sure? You were never regular with your menstrual courses."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm sure, I've been getting some of the symptoms lately. I've been so tired and every morning after breakfast I just want to throw up everything I've eaten."

"Does Klaus know?"

She nodded.

"Does your mother?"

She shook her head. "No, it would devastate her." She looked sadly. "But I can't change anything, the baby is already on its way. I just hope it's a blessing in disguise."

"It will be," Caroline rested her head against Katherine's shoulder. "It will be a blessing, Caroline. You and Klaus are both good people."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	16. Insecurities

**Chapter Sixteen: Insecurities**

"Miss Katherine, you have a guest." The maid, Mandy said as she entered Katherine's bedroom. Katherine looked away from the mirror where she had been trying to fix her curls that had become frizzy from the summer heat. "Miss Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Rebekah?" Katherine sounded doubtful. Rebekah and Katherine had only talked a handful of times, Rebekah was a year younger than Katherine so they tended not to cross through the same paths. She knew that she had already asked April Young and Sally Dower to be her bridesmaids for her wedding to Stefan, so she didn't think it was that. She wondered why Rebekah wanted to talk to her.

"Yes, Miss Katherine. She's waiting in the living room."

Katherine straightened her long, navy blue skirt and arranged the navy blue ribbon at the end of her braid. She followed Mandy out of her bedroom.

She found Rebekah like Mandy had told her in the Pierces' living room dressed in a dark purple dress with her blond hair in a bun and her hands in her lap. "Hello." She said.

"Hello," Katherine responded uneasily. "Would you like some tea?"

"No," she said sharply. "What I have to say won't take long." She stood up and face Katherine.

Both girls stood staring at each for a while before Rebekah snapped. "I want you to break off the engagement you have with my brother."

This surprised Katherine as well as anger her. She knew she hadn't been the nicest person to Elijah, but that did not mean that she wanted to be scolded by his sister. "Excuse me? Why should it?"

Rebekah's lips tightened. "You and my brother are an ill match. He is kind and trustworthy, and generally a very nice person and you are not. I think that you know as well and I that you wouldn't make an ideal wife for Elijah."

Katherine tried to control her temper, but it was hard since all she wanted to do was slap Rebekah across the face. "I know I am not the nicest girl in the world, but you must know that I care for your brother and I would never try to hurt him."

There was a twinge of pity in Rebekah's eyes. "Katherine, I know how charming my brother can be, but I'm afraid that he is not being entirely truthful in this situation. I found a letter in his desk from our father, in where Mikael basically tells him to flirt with you, to make him love you. I don't think Elijah did it to be cruel, but he is an obedient son. I just don't want both of you to do something that you might regret no matter what my parents want."

Katherine was speechless and didn't say anything.

Rebekah grabbed her bag. "I just thought you should know."

* * *

"Does it hurt? Have you applied ice-"Elijah's voice trailed off knowing he was being far from helpful. Klaus had told their father Mikael that he had impregnated Caroline Forbes the day after Mikael and Esther had returned.

Esther had simply paled, cried a bit, and headed to her room and refused to come out.

Mikael however, wasn't shy about expressing his beliefs. He had told Klaus that he had shamed their family, was a good-for-nothing-son, and if he kept this up, he was only going to end up in hell. He had even hit Klaus a few times across the face, but Elijah and Kol had pulled Mikael off Klaus before he could do much damage.

But Klaus still had a swollen, bloody lip and dark bruises around his eyes.

"Elijah, I'm fine." He said, obviously wanting to switch topics. He handed Elijah a glass of whisky. "I'm going to be a father. I always thought you would be first."

There was a small smile on Elijah's lips. "Katherine and I aren't quite there yet. I never did congratulate you, brother and I must congratulate Miss Forbes when I have the chance. Though, I don't expect I will be seeing her soon."

"Father says we will get married quickly next week," Klaus said. The only good thing about Mikael was that he was deeply religious and insisted that Klaus and Caroline marry and for Caroline to give birth to her baby. "And I would like for you to be my best man."

Elijah grinned at his little brother. "I would be honored, Niklaus. Let us drink then in honor of you upcoming marriage and the birth of your daughter or your son." They clicked their glasses together. "Are you nervous?" he asked between sips. "About becoming a father?"

"I am a little," he admitted. "I just hope that I don't end up like-" his voice trailed off. "Well, you can understand. Have you and Katherine picked a date for your wedding?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, no yet. Probably in the winter or early spring."

"She makes you happy, doesn't she?" he asked. "You're not as grumpy and you smile more."

Elijah laughed. "She changed me, hopefully for the better."

* * *

But what if Rebekah was telling the truth? The Mikaelsons were brilliant liars that was for sure. But was Elijah even capable of lying? It was true that Katherine only had known Elijah for a few months, but he seem to be an honest and truthful person.

So why couldn't Katherine shake this feeling from her stomach. Katherine shook her head, she just needed to talk to Elijah herself.

She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and grabbed a quill and wrote a quick note.

_Elijah, I_ _need to talk to you soon. Please come, whenever you can. _

_With good wishes, Katherine Pierce._

"Mandy," a short maid with bushy brown hair appeared at the doorway. She bowed. "Can you please take this to Mr. Elijah Mikaelson? It's urgent."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. The Accident

**Chapter Seventeen: The Accident**

Elijah frowned when he walked into his bedroom and saw a note nearly placed on top of his desk drawer. He unfolded it and he relaxed when he saw that the note was from Katherine. He had been pleasantly surprise to find out that she wanted to see him.

Elijah hadn't had an opportunity to visit her for the past few days because of trying to help Klaus cope with the baby news.

He folded the letter and tucked it inside the pocket of his coat and headed towards the stables. Elijah petted Marmalade's nose and the horse licked his fingers. "Hello, girl." He murmured as he stroke Marmalade's long black hair. "Are you ready to visit, Katherine?"

The horse seemed to nod in response. Elijah attached the horse to the black buggy and headed towards the Pierces home.

* * *

"My mother says that I could wear her own wedding dress." Caroline said as she grabbed her third cookie since she had arrived fifteen minutes ago. "It won't be as fashionable, but I can't complain. Besides if we add some new lace and maybe some pearls it will look as good as new."

"You can borrow my new hat," Katherine said generously as she watched in amusement as Caroline took off the crumbs from the side of her mouth. "It's velvet though, so I might be too hot for it even though it's almost fall."

"Thank you." Caroline said embarrassed as she picked up another cookie. "I'm sorry, it's just lately I've been so hungry. I want to eat everything in sight. Mother says I won't be able to go out once I'm showing, she says it's not appropriate which I find silly, but those have been the rules for years."

"Take as many cookies as you want." Katherine said as she pushed the tray forward. "And I would be honored to be one of your bridesmaids."

"My only bridesmaid." Caroline corrected. "I hope you don't mind, being the only one. I thought it would look nice, Elijah on Klaus's side and you on my side."

Katherine's smile faded.

Caroline frowned and looked at her apologetic. "Oh, no is something wrong between you and Elijah? You two have been so happy lately."

"No, nothing is wrong exactly," she trailed off, she could never lie to Caroline. They had been best friends since childhood. "His sister, Rebekah came to talk to me the other day."

Her mood darkened. "Her? What did she want?"

"She told me that I wasn't good for her brother and that I'm being played by Elijah."

"She's a fool! What could she possibly know?!"

"That is what I thought as well, but this morning she send me this with her errand boy," Katherine handed her the letter that Mikael had sent to Elijah a few weeks ago. "Apparently, the only reason that Elijah is being nice to me and marrying me is because it's what his father wants."

Caroline's blue eyes went quickly over the letter. "This can't be true, Katherine. Are you sure-"

"I'm sure." Katherine responded feeling a lump in her throat and feeling like an idiot for thinking that she could trust Elijah. "That is his handwriting. I just never thought that Elijah would actually lie to me. I regret it even asking him to meet with me, he is probably going to lie." She clutched a throw pillow. "I don't want to see him again."

"You won't have too, if you find out if this is true. Rebekah could be lying." Caroline looked through the window and saw Elijah's horse and buggy standing in front of the Pierces' house. "He's here."

Katherine looked back at Caroline apologetic. "Would you mind terribly, if I decided to leave with Elijah?"

Caroline shook her as she stood up and followed her friend out the door. "I need to leave as well. Mother, wants me to choose the menu for the wedding lunch, she doesn't think I'll have the strength for a long evening wedding."

Caroline kissed Katherine on the cheek and greeted Elijah with a quick curtsy in welcome as she hurried over to her own carriage and driver that were waiting.

Elijah kissed her, but didn't seem to notice that Katherine wasn't kissing him back. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

Elijah was confused. Most of the time, Katherine couldn't stop talking, but this time she was unusually quiet. She had her hands pressed in her lap and Elijah saw that she was gritting her teeth, like she always did when she tried to control her temper. They had ridden far away from town so they could talk privately. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she responded after a while. "I just have one question. Do you enjoy playing with people's feelings? With a girl's feelings?"

Elijah looked confused which only annoyed Katherine even more. She pushed the letter against Elijah's chest. "I know, Elijah." She scowled, finally releasing her anger. "Your sister was so kind as to tell me that the reason that you're marrying me is to please your father." Her eyes watered. "Is this true?"

Elijah clutched the letter in his hand. "Of course not, Katherine. My father send me this letter weeks ago, it doesn't mean anything!"

"Doesn't it?" she snapped back. "Because all I believe is that you are only marrying me to please your father. That you would never love me for me."

"How can you say that?" Elijah demanded. "I love you, Katherine."

Katherine shook her head. "I don't believe anything you say. Take me home, I'm not marrying you, Elijah." She tried to grab the reins from him, but Elijah pulled them away from her.

"We are not going home until we talk about this, Katherine!"

"I want you to take me home!" Katherine scowled as she grabbed the reins from Elijah. Elijah pulled them back. The constant pulling cause Marmalade to be frightened as she stood up on her hind legs causing the buggy to move.

"Marmalade, Marmalade!" Elijah attempted to calm down the horse, but the horse only seemed to move more. Katherine felt the carriage move roughly and before Katherine could react everything turned black as she felt a sharp pain against her head.

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Waking Up

**Chapter Eighteen: Waking Up**

Katherine's brown eyes opened immediately, she looked around half dazed, half confused. Her entire body hurt, especially her back and for a moment she had no idea why, and then she remembered-the accident.

She remembered her and Elijah fighting over the reins of the horse, and at the end they had both lost control of Marmalade. Marmalade had gotten spook, and that was all that Katherine remembered besides the sound of something crashing and the screaming.

The warm summer sun was hitting her through her bedroom window indicating that it was at least noon. But how much time had passed and how had Katherine arrived at her own home if she hadn't walked?

She looked around the room and everything looked perfectly in order as when she had left it, the only difference was that the night table was crammed with all kinds of tonics, herbs, and a white rag, and a cool pitcher of water.

Katherine noticed that besides the unusual amount of medicine there was nothing strange in her room, which only made Katherine worry more. What had happened? And how had she ended up back home? And was Elijah all right?

She couldn't help, but feel a throbbing, guilty pit in her stomach. She should have learned to control her temper, though she knew that, that was far from an easy feat. When Katherine was mad, she usually expressed it. No matter who got hurt in the process and now she was paying the price for it.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Mother? Bo-Anyone?" Even her voice sounded different, scratchy and unused.

She heard someone coming quickly up the stairs at almost a rapid speed, she was sure that it was a woman because there were heels clicking up the marble stairs. Within seconds, the door opened and Miranda came into the room. She surprised, Katherine by wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. Katherine didn't remember the last time she had hugged her. Her mother wasn't fond of hugs.

Katherine noticed that her mother looked tired, as if she hadn't slept for days. There were stray white hairs in her otherwise dark hair that was put messily into a bun. She had no lipstick on and there were tears running down her cheeks. "I was so afraid-I though-oh, praise the lord."

Miranda rested her head on Katherine's shoulder. Awkwardly, Katherine patted her back. "There, there mother, everything is fine. I'm fine."

"No, everything if not fine, Katherine," she wiped the few stray tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be scolding you, especially after all this. Especially after the ordeal you had, Dr. Baker didn't think-oh, but I told him that you were a strong girl and you proved him wrong!"

Katherine forced a wobbly sort of smile, but truth be told, she didn't know what her mother was talking about and that only seemed to confused Katherine even more. "Mother, can you tell me what happened, exactly?"

"Oh, yes," Miranda said slowly and looked at her apologetic. "Do you remember that you and Elijah went to take a ride through the country side after Caroline left?"

Katherine nodded, dreadfully hinting in where her mother was leading towards this.

"Well, we are still confused by this-especially since Elijah is an extremely capable horseman, but it seems something spook his horse, Mitchell-"

"Marmalade." Katherine corrected.

"Right, Marmalade," Miranda continued. "Yes, well something spooked that horse and the buggy ended up turning over, causing both of your to fall horribly. We were extremely lucky that Dr. Baker and his wife were taking a leisurely stroll and found you, otherwise who knows what would have happened!"

Katherine felt her mouth go dry. "What exactly happened?"

Miranda looked at her as if it should have been obvious. "Darling, the buggy flipped-you were lucky it didn't land on either of you, but still you and Elijah had a nasty fall. You've been waking up and falling into unconsciousness for the past two weeks. Dr. Baker said that you suffered a terrible head injury and that he wasn't sure that you were going to wake up-or worse have a head injury that would last for life. But thank God, you're all right." Miranda gave her another uncomfortable hug.

"Mother," Katherine said quickly. "What about, Elijah? Is Elijah all right?"

Miranda's smile faltered for a moment. "I'm afraid Elijah, suffered much more injuries than you. He suffered a head injury and he landed on his back. We don't know how that is going to affect him."

Katherine eyes welled up with tears. She was so stupid. She should have let Elijah try to explain, but instead she had let her temper get the best of her and now Elijah was paying the consequences.

"Is he at the hospital?" Katherine chocked out.

Miranda shook her head slowly. "No, they don't want to move him, but unlike you he hasn't shown the slightest movement of waking up. Dr. Baker believes that there is no hope for him.

"He can't die!" Katherine's eyes welled up with tears. "Mama, he can't die, he can't-"Katherine's voice shook.

Miranda rubbed her back. "It's going to be all right, Katherine. Shh, shh don't cry, Elijah is going to be all right, you'll see."

* * *

"Ow," Katherine winced as Mandy pulled the corset strings a little more. Even though she had fallen on her stomach, not her back her body still felt sore and a little tender. Dr. Baker had stopped by this morning and told her that she was lucky to even be alive.

"Sorry, miss." Mandy murmured as she helped Katherine stepped into a soft pink gown with small yellow roses imprinted on it. Katherine didn't pay attention as Mandy started buttoning up the dress. It had been four days since she had woken up, it had taken three days to convince Miranda to let her get out of bed and another day to convince her to let her visit Elijah. Even though it was considered inappropriate outside of the family.

"He's my fiancée," Katherine had protested weakly. "He is practically my family, please Mama."

Miranda had relented and after breakfast Katherine decided to make the trip to the Mikaelson home along with Miranda. They were greeted by Esther herself, she gave them a quick nod. "Good morning, Miranda, Miss Pierce, please come in."

Katherine wasn't surprised to see that like Miranda, Esther looked completely exhausted. Elijah still hadn't made any progress and Katherine had learned from her mother, that Klaus and Caroline had married quickly and quietly last week, because Caroline was already starting to show. All the stress and events had started taking a toll on her.

"Please bring us some tea, Hilda." Esther said tiredly to the maid as she led them to the parlor. "Please sit, I apologize by how untidy everything is."

"It's quite all right," Miranda murmured.

Katherine spoke up. "Mrs. Mikaelson, would it be all right, if I visited Elijah?" she said even though she knew it was inappropriate for an unmarried woman to visit a man's bedroom.

"It wouldn't do anyone any good, dear. He is still unconscious."

"Please." Katherine begged. "I would really like to see him."

Esther looked at her for a moment before she said. "All right, dear if you insist. Elijah's bedroom is located on the second floor, third door on your left."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	19. Together

**Chapter Nineteen: Together**

Katherine waited outside of Elijah's room and hesitated for a moment, before resting her forehead against the door and squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't go inside, she just couldn't. The guilt inside her was growing by the minute. She couldn't be responsible for Elijah's life. If she was, she would never forgive herself.

Katherine let out a little whimper as she pushed the door open of Elijah's bedroom. For a brief moment she stood overlooking his bedroom. It was neatly arranged and decorated in shades of dark colors-mostly black and royal blue.

She gulped when she saw the figure laying on the bed. She almost didn't recognize him. Elijah was on his bed, neatly covered in blankets. It was the first time that Katherine hadn't seen him neatly shaven and his skin looked waxy, pale even though the sun was hitting him slightly on the face.

Katherine pulled out the chair that was connected to his desk. She pulled the chair towards the side of the bed. Katherine softly combed back his dark brown hair. "I am so sorry, Elijah." She whispered. "I didn't want this to happened, I especially didn't want you to suffer. Maybe a little, but certainly not like this."

No movement.

"If we break off the engagement, it's all right," Katherine squeezed Elijah's hand. "Just please, please wake up. Please."

* * *

"Dear, really you don't need to keep visiting." Esther said on the third time that Katherine announced her presence at the Mikaelson home. "I know you are worried and you are his fiancée, but there is really no point. He is just not showing improvement."

Katherine stepped into the house, not at all bothered by the unfriendly greeting. "I know that, Mrs. Mikaelson." Katherine replied with a slight edge to her voice. "But I can't help, but hope that he's going to wake up. I can't give up hope, please understand."

Esther's face softened. "I understand, Katherine. But it's sometimes hard to keep clinging on to hope when there's none to be found."

"Well, until that day comes, I won't give up hoping." She gave a quick curtsy. "Excuse me."

When Katherine reached Elijah's bedroom, she was both relieved and disappointed that everything was more or less the same. Elijah looked like he was sleeping, without any hurry to wake up.

Katherine pulled over the chair and sat in the same spot that she had been sitting in for the past few days. She grabbed a cool cloth and dabbed some water on his face. "Good morning, Elijah. When are you going to wake up?" she whispered. "Everyone misses you, Marmalade, and me. When are you going to wake up?"

When Elijah didn't respond Katherine laid her head softly against his chest, content that his heart was beating.

"K-Kat-therine."

Katherine slowly raised her head up barely daring herself to believe the news. "Elijah?" she whispered. She saw that Elijah's eyes were slowly fluttering open. "Elijah, you're ok, you're alive." Her lower lip trembled and she was afraid that she was going to start crying. "You're alive." She choked out, trying to convince herself.

"I'm alive." He confirmed, his voice was low and scratchy. He slowly ran a hand through her dark curls. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying." She protested. "I'm just happy that you're alive. I'm so happy."

Elijah gave her a soft smile, though it was obvious that he was tired and confused. "I'm glad you're happy, Katherine."

Katherine nodded as she stood up. "I need to tell your mother and Dr. Baker, they will be so pleased." She paused at the doorway. "Elijah, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hold on to me, Elijah," Katherine sighed as she tried to grip Elijah's shoulder even though she was easily a foot shorter than him. "Elijah, how am I supposed to help you walk if you barely touch me?"

"Katherine, I can walk by myself." Elijah insisted, stubbornly. It had been a week since he had woken up and Elijah had noticed that he had trouble walking and that his legs quickly got tired. Dr. Baker had insisted that this was normal, since Elijah had landed on his back, but that he hadn't become paralyzed. He hadn't used his legs in almost a month and in a way he needed to learn how to walk again.

Elijah had refused the help of a nurse, insisting that he could handle it by himself, even thought it was obvious that he couldn't. Mrs. Mikaelson had asked Katherine if she could talk some sense into him, but Katherine had insisted that she would be his nurse, much to Mrs. Mikaelson and Elijah's displeasure.

"Elijah, we both know you can't. You aren't used to being on your feet." Katherine argued as she placed her hand on his chest to keep both of them from falling. "Besides, it's the least I can do since it is my fault that you're hurt."

"I asked you to stop blaming yourself for that," Elijah said through gritted teeth, frustrated. "It wasn't you fault, Katherine and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't blame yourself."

"Then let me help you and I will stop blaming myself." Katherine argued back.

Elijah murmured something under his breath, but let himself be led by Katherine. It was slowly becoming easier to walk, but Dr. Baker had insisted that it may be weeks before he could ride again and that infuriated Elijah.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Are we still engaged?" Katherine asked. They hadn't spoke about the topic that had caused the accident in the first place, that Elijah was only marrying Katherine to please his father. "Because I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore, if you ever did."

"Of course, I want to marry you, Katherine." Elijah said gently. "That is what I wanted to tell you. When my father send me that letter is when he noticed that you and I were arguing frequently. I had no intention on following his orders, I wanted to know you for the kind of person you are. Yes, his engagement was his idea, but even though you are stubborn and headstrong, I learned to love that about you." He looked at her. "And if you still want to marry me, I'd suggest we pick a date soon. Wouldn't you agree? We can buy a house in the country, away from town, maybe by the lake."

Katherine didn't talk for a few minutes, until she said. "I think a spring wedding would be very nice, wouldn't you say?"

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Epilogue: The Wedding**

_Spring, March of 1865_

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom in an abundance of lace, white silk, and flowers. Her wedding dress fit perfectly and the silk material complimented every inch of her body, there were a row of pearls around the collar of the dress leading to the cap sleeves of the dress. The long veil had been neatly arranged by her mother and was held back by a small hair crown made of peals and little silver flowers-a wedding gift from Esther.

She couldn't believe that in less than an hour she would marry Elijah and that she would be the new Mrs. Mikaelson and that her best friend, Caroline was going to be her new sister in law. There was a knock on the door and Katherine cleared her throat. "Come in."

Caroline came into the room, a smile brightening her up and making her look more lovely than she already was. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, Katherine was surprised that her friend could be so full of energy when she had given birth to her son Edward, only a week ago.

She kissed Katherine on the cheek. "You look beautiful." She said. "I love the little headpiece."

"It's a gift from Esther. You look pretty as well."

Caroline shook her head. "No one is going to be paying attention to me, you are the bride. Everyone is going to be looking at you. Speaking of which, your mother send me to see if you are ready. Your father is waiting at the bottom of the stairs to take you to the church."

"Yes, I'm ready. Caroline, can I ask you a question?" Katherine flushed, feeling weird that she had to ask this to her, even though she was her friend, but Katherine was so nervous and confused and Miranda hadn't been much help. "Does it hurt? Your wedding night?"

Caroline's face softened. "A little, but only a first. I'm sure Elijah will be gentle, you have nothing to be afraid of Katherine."

Katherine nodded, though she was still not convinced. Katherine grabbed the edge of her skirt. She looked around the room for the last time and then she closed the door.

* * *

The church where only last summer Katherine and Elena had fought was now decorated with beautiful arches made of white roses and baby's breath. There were vases filled with flowers at both the entrance of the church and towards the alter.

The pews were already filled family members and friends. The pastor was already stationed at the alter along with Elijah and Klaus.

Elijah's health had improved even through those cold winter months and he had begun riding again and even Katherine had managed to ride besides him at his speed. Elijah felt himself growing hot in his dark suit. "Where is she?"

"The bride is always late, brother," Klaus reminded his brother. "And Katherine will be here, don't worry."

"I am not worried. Just anxious."

There was a twitch of a smile of Klaus' face, but he didn't elaborated. Suddenly, Mrs. Winchester began playing the bridal chorus. The guests stood up and turned to face towards the entrance. Katherine's face was covered by the veil and she was coming in small, slow steps holding her father by the arm. When she reached the alter, Grayson let go off her hand. "You take care of her young man, she's the most precious thing in my life."

Elijah nodded. "I will sir."

When Grayson went towards his seat, Elijah pulled up the veil seeing her for the first time. "You look beautiful." He murmured.

"You too." Katherine whispered. "I mean . . . very handsome."

The pastor ignored them as he opened his bible, he cleared his throat. "Let us begin. We are gathered here today to unite the lives of two people in holy matrimony, Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. . ."

In the blink of an eye the entire ceremony seemed to be over. Katherine glanced at the gold wedding band on her finger with the small diamond. She smiled softly, she was Mrs. Mikaelson. She looked up at Elijah and they both exchanged smiles.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor said. "You may kiss the bride."

Elijah leaned forward and gave Katherine a small polite kiss on her lips before they exited the church as a newly married couple.

* * *

"You are dismissed." Katherine was surprised that her voice didn't trembled as she dismissed the maid later that night, after the wedding ceremony and the celebration she had come up to her and Elijah's new room. Elijah had purchase for them a small plantation-style house in the outskirts of town and Katherine wasn't still used to actually owning the house.

The maid nodded, Katherine still couldn't remember her name, but she was sure that she would remember it in a few weeks. The maid had helped her take off her wedding dress and her corset. Her curls now laid loose around her face and she was dressed in a new, white nightgown with a pink ribbon around the thin collar.

She sat at the edge of her, not of their bed nervously not knowing what to expect. She wished that Caroline had told her more. The door opened as she almost jumped, Elijah gave her a small smile as he came in. Katherine was surprised to find out that he was fully dressed

"Why aren't you in your nightgown?" she asked confused as Elijah gently grabbed her by her chin and gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead and then on her lips.

He shrugged. "I never liked wearing nightgowns," he gave her a wicked grin. "Besides I doubt that we will be sleeping much tonight, my dear."

Katherine gave a little giggle in surprised as he carried her bridal style and placed her in the middle of the bed. Katherine placed both hands against Elijah cheekbones and started kissing him. "Elijah," she murmured shyly between kisses. "I never done this before, so can we please do it slowly?"

Elijah nodded as he pressed his hand against hers, their wedding bans connecting. "As you wish," he smiled. "We have all the time in the world, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Their hands were entwined together as they drifted off into the night.

**The End**

Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed!


End file.
